Harry Potter and the Girl From Another World
by LoveIsEnchanting
Summary: See inside for the summary . . .
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Allie Moore/Black.

**Summary: **Takes place in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix after the Dementor attack and before the Order comes to pick up Harry from the Dursley's. A young girl from our world named Allie Moore lives a horrible life in her hometown of Richmond, Virginia. Her parents are downright nasty to her and people at her school are mean to her. Allie has always wanted to leave the life that she had for something better, but she knew that it was only a dream and it would never happen. Until one day, her dream came true. Landing in an unknown house, Allie meets Harry Potter who is shocked to find her in his room and wonders what she is doing. Even she didn't know why she was here in a place that wasn't supposed to exist, but she decides to make the best of it. Allie discovers that the world that she lived in wasn't the place she was born; she learns that she is the daughter of Sirius Black. Watch her as she learns magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, makes new friends, and falls in love with Harry Potter along the way.

**Warnings: **Language (mostly from Ron) and some heavy kissing later on

**Couples: **Harry Potter/OC (this is a soul bond fix so Harry and Allie get together quickly so if you quick romances then this isn't the story for you) and Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger.

**Genre: **Action/Adventure/Romance

**Author's Note: **Hello, Behind Sapphire Eyes here! This is my first Harry Potter and hopefully more will come after I finish this one. I had this idea before for a Pokemon story, but decided when I was at the beach with my family to make the idea into a Harry Potter story. I'll wait until I get three reviews before I continue writing it because I'm not going to continue if you don't like it. Sorry if this chapter is short, but I assure you it will get longer as I am going to follow OOTP. I'll have the copy of the book beside and use it for most of the story, but with another character added. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Harry Potter and the Girl from Another World and please leave a lot of reviews. Sorry for the long Author's Note, let's start the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Dark storm clouds filled the baby blue sky of Richmond, Virginia. In a small neighborhood, a young girl was running down the sidewalk to get home from a long and boring day of school. Her name is Allison Moore, but you can call her Allie for short. She had long black hair that went to her shoulders and it was pulled into a ponytail. You would think that Allie would have a lot of friends and a good life at home.

Well . . . you thought wrong! Allie was hated by everyone at school. When she would try to make friends, people around the school would tell them that Allie was weird (which she was not) and not be friends with her. Her home life wasn't a day in the park either. Allie's parents would always beat her to the point that she would get burses on her all of her body. The only thing that she wanted was to make real friends that actually liked her and weren't just being friends with her as a bet and have a good life then what she had with her parents. What Allie didn't know was that her wish for a normal and better life would come true.

'_I have to get home before parents see that I'm not there yet' _Allie thought to herself as she continued to run to get home.

After a little bit more running, Allie made it to her small two story house. Her house looked totally normal from the outside when you looked at it, but inside people would realize that the house was anything but normal. Allie took a deep breath before she walked up the stairs of the outside of the house to get to the front door. Once she made it to the front door, she took another deep breath before she twisted the doorknob open and she walked inside her house. Once she was inside the house and walked a little bit after from the front door, Allie's mom came running towards her. It looked like her mom was going to hug like a normal mother would do, but Allie knew better than that. Once her mom made it to her, her mom slapped her hard on the face, so hard that it would defiantly leave a burse. Allie fell to the ground in a heap, holding her cheek in pain.

"YOU STUPID WORTHLESS LITTLE SLUT!" Allie's mom yelled at her only daughter. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT BEING LATE?"

Allie whimpered at her mom's piercing yell. She was about to apologize to her mom about being late but before she would do that, her mom slapped her again this time harder than the last one. Allie screamed as her mom kept on slapping her.

Allie's mom stopped slapping her daughter and she pointed to the stairs. "NOW GO TO YOUR ROOM!" her mom yelled as Allie whimpered again. "AND WAIT FOR YOUR DAD!"

Allie nodded as tears started to fall down her face. She got off of the ground and ran up the stairs to go to her room. Allie slammed her bedroom door shut behind her once she made it to her room. She slid down her bedroom door in a heap, and she started to sob loudly. Her sobs died down only to be replaced with small whimpers. Allie touched her cheek where her mom slapped her, and she winced when she did that. Her stormy gray eyes once again filled with tears. She brushed away her tears before they could fall down her face. Allie looked up at her high ceiling.

"Why does my mom do this to me?" she asked herself as she continued to look up at her ceiling. She closed her eyes tightly. "I wish I could leave this place and make friends and actually have a family that loves me."

Allie fell asleep while still against her bedroom door. Outside, a fairy watched as the young girl made the wish and the fairy wanted to help the poor girl. The fairy waved her magic wand, and Allie disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Have a good life Miss Black," The fairy whispered as she flew away and disappeared in the sky.

**TBC . . .**


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Allie Moore/Black.

**Author's Notes: **Thanks so much for the reviews!

* * *

><p><strong>Chaptehr One<strong>

Allie groaned as she awoke from her deep sleep. She looked around the small room that she was in. The bed looked very small and she wondered how on earth someone could sleep in a bed that small. Allie was confused; she didn't know where she was at and that scared her to death. She didn't remember anything at all. It was like all her memories were erased and she only remember her first and last name. Allie didn't like not knowing what had happened to her, but she must have got hit by something because her right cheek was pulsing and it was black and blue. It hurt like hell, and she wondered what she got it from.

Allie stood up off of the ground just as someone opened the bedroom door. She froze in place as a boy, who looked to be the same age as she was, walked inside of the room with a stick in his right hand pointing it at her. The boy had messy black hair with bangs that covered his forehead, almost as if it was hiding something, and the most beautiful emerald green eyes that Allie had ever seen. He was skinny and the clothes were too big on his body that they were going to fall off at any minute.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" The boy asked in a British accent that almost made Allie swoon. He looked really upset as he stared her down with his gorgeous eyes. "And what are you doing in my room?"

"I . . ." Allie sputtered.

She couldn't find anything to say to the boy, not wanting to be put in jail for coming into his room. Allie didn't want to go jail and beside that she had no clue how she came into this room.

The boy looked impatient as he continued to stare her down. "Well?"

Allie stared at him with her mouth pressed into a thin line and she decided that she didn't like this boy's attitude towards her. She continued to stare at the boy as he stared right back before speaking for the first time.

"I'm Allie Moore," she said looking down at the ground, not wanting to look the boy in the eye. "As for the reason why I'm in your room, I don't know how I got here I just woke up here." She then looked up at the boy, meeting his emerald green which seemed to flash angrily in the light. "I don't remember anything."

Allie sniffed as she felt tears start to fill her eyes. The boy rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. He looked like he didn't know what do with a crying girl.

"Hey, it's okay," The boy said in what he hoped was a comforting voice. He raised his hand, and for some reason Allie flinched and backed away from the boy. The boy looked surprised and a little bit hurt. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Allie swallowed hard still trying to hold back tears. "I know," she said, nodding her head.

The boy held out his hand, but Allie didn't flinched away this time. "I'm Harry Potter, nice to meet you Aly," The boy or now know as Harry Potter said with a small smile that looked more like a grimace, but Allie didn't notice or seemed to care.

Allie couldn't help but smile back at him as she walked over to him and grasped Harry's hand in hers. She couldn't help but notice that her hand felt extra warm in his, and she couldn't help but wonder why it did. Allie smiled at him once more before letting go on his hand, immediately missing the warmth of his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said introducing herself.

It was silence after that, and an uncomfortable silence at that. Allie didn't know what to say to the boy in front of her so she didn't say anything to him. Suddenly a loud sound was heard causing her to jump and hide behind Harry like a frightened little girl and she was at the moment. Harry pulled out his stick and pointed to the door where the sound was coming from. The doorknob moved as if someone was trying to get in the room, and then the door opened up. Allie peeked over Harry's shoulder to see who was at the door, and saw that there were eight or nine people standing at the door.

"Put that wand away boy, before you take someone's eye out," The one men that was in the front said in a low, growling voice.

Allie could feel Harry's heart start beating really fast. He seemed to know the voice, but didn't lower the wand as that man told him to do. Allie narrowed her eyes at the people at the door, for some reason everyone looked so familiar to her. She had the Allie feeling when she had met Harry for the time. Allie stopped looking over Harry's shoulder, hoping the people at the door wouldn't notice her and they didn't. She heard Harry take a deep breath and finally spoke.

"Professor Moody," Harry said uncertainly.

"I don't know so much about 'Professor,'" The voice or now Allie knew as Professor Moody growled. "Never got round to teaching, did I?" At this, Allie wondered why this Professor Moody didn't teach at the school that Harry went to wherever it was. "Get over here; we want to see you properly."

Allie watched as Harry lowered his wand, but noticed that he didn't loosen his grip on it, and she wondered why. If Harry knew these people then why wouldn't he want see them? Allie shook her head; she had a feeling that she would never understand this boy even if she tried. Suddenly another voice spoke causing Allie to look over Harry's shoulder again to see which one of the two people that she didn't know spoke. The sounded horse like he hadn't slept in weeks.

"It's alright Harry," he reassured. "We've come to take you away."

Allie took on a confused look. Why would they want to take him away? She gripped on the back of Harry's shirt, not wanting him to leave her alone in this dreaded room. Harry noticed this but he didn't look back at her knowing that someone would notice if he did. Professor Moody and the other two people didn't seem to know that she was in Harry's room, and Allie was grateful for that. She hoped with her whole heart that they wouldn't notice her at all. Harry spoke up, seeing that they wanted him to say something.

"P-Professor Lupin?" he said disbelievingly.

Allie held back a giggle just as the women spoke up.

"Why are we all standing in the dark?" The third voice said, and Allie noticed that Harry didn't know who this person was. "_Lumos."_

Suddenly, Harry's room was not dark anymore causing Allie to hold back a gasp. Who were these people! When the light came on, Allie had felt something magical about it and she now knew where she was. She was in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. How Allie knew this was a mystery to her? She tuned back into the conversation just as the women who had caused the room to become bright spoke up.

"Oooh, he looks just like I thought he would," The witch said who was holding her lit up wand up. Allie noticed that she looked the youngest there. She had a heart shaped face, dark twinkling eyes, and short spiky hair that was a violent shade of violet. "Wotcher, Harry!"

Allie stayed quiet behind Harry's back still grasping the back of Harry's shirt, not wanting him to leave but she had a feeling that this would be the last time she saw him and for some reason it frightened her to the core.

"Yeah I see what you mean, Remus," a black bald headed wizard said, who was standing forest to the back. He had a deep, slow voice and wore a single gold hoop in his ear. "He looks exactly like James."

Allie buried her face in Harry's back, offering some comfort. She knew that he still missed his parents and she wanted to comfort him well as best as she could. Someone else spoke in a wheezy voice.

"Except for the eyes," The sliver haired wizard at the back said. "Lily's eyes."

Allie lifted her head from Harry's back and looked over his shoulder. Professor Moody was squinting at Harry suspiciously and she had a feeling that he noticed her too but didn't say anything. He finally spoke after staring at Harry for a couple seconds.

"Are you sure it's him, Lupin?" he growled. "I'd be nice lookout if we bring back some Death Eater impersonating him. We ought to ask him something that only the real Potter would know. Unless anyone brought any Veritaserum."

"Harry, what form does your Patronus take?" Professor Lupin asked.

"A stag," Harry said nervously.

Professor Lupin nodded. "Yep, that's him," he said with another nod. "Come on, it's time to leave."

"No!" Allie asked jumping out from Harry's back surprising everyone in the room. "You can't take him away from me!"

Harry gave her a sharp look. "Allie," he warned in an exasperated tone of voice.

Allie glared at him. "I'm not going to let them take you and leave me here all alone!" she snapped.

"Who is this Potter?" Professor Moody growled.

Harry rubbed his face before speaking. "This is Allie Moore," he replied. "After finding out about the trial, I came up to my room and she was already there. I have no clue how she even got here, and Allie told me that she doesn't remember anything."

Allie nodded her head. "It's true," she said. "I woke up here in Harry's room with no memory of what happened to me."

Professor Lupin spoke. "Are you a witch?" he asked.

Allie froze at that question. What should she tell them? Allie didn't want to lie but she didn't want to tell them the truth either. She then decided to just lie because she really didn't want to get in trouble.

"Yes," Allie said. "I am a witch."

Professor Lupin turned to the people in the room and started to speak to them quietly. Allie wondered what they were talking about and she couldn't help but grab Harry's hand and squeeze it tightly. Professor Lupin finally turned back to them.

"We would love to take you with Allie, but our orders are to just pick Harry up," he said. "I'm sorry but we can't take you with us."

Allie's heart dropped. She didn't want to stay in this house all alone. Suddenly as if it was in slow motion, Professor Lupin grabbed Harry by the shoulder causing Allie to let go of Harry's hand. Before Professor Lupin could take Harry out the door, Allie's entire body started to shake and she let out a loud piercing scream.

"NO!" Allie screamed causing the room to shake violently.

Professor Lupin was sent flying as if Allie had pushed him but was caught by Professor Moody. The room stopped shaking and Allie swayed back and forth before falling down in a heap on the ground. The last thing that she heard was Harry's frantic voice calling her name.

**TBC. . .**


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Allie Moore/Black.

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for the review! I'm glad u like the story so far!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

Allie was startled awake by loud screaming. She sat up on the couch that she was laying on and looked around. Allie was in a room that looked really dark. She guessed that she was in a house, but she didn't know how she got there. The only thing that Allie remembered was that Harry was going to be taken away from Professor Lupin and it caused her to scream loudly. It was then that she noticed Harry, who was screaming at a girl and a boy. The girl had bushy brown hair, and Allie thought that she was very pretty. The boy was tall and lanky with bright red hair and freckles. Allie wondered why Harry was screaming at them. He looked really mad at them and his emerald green eyes, she noticed, were flashing angrily.

"So, how come I have to stay at the Dursley's while you two get to join everything that's going on here," Harry said. His words were getting tumbled together as his voice got louder.

_The boy and girl must have done something really bad for Harry to be so mad at them _Allie thought to herself as she continued to listen to their rather loud conversation.

"How come you two are allowed to know every thing that going —?" Harry continued angrily, his emermald green eyes still flashing angrily.

"We're not!" The boy with the red hair and freckles interrupted. "Mum won't let us near the meetings; she says we're too young —"

Before Allie knew it, Harry was shouting.

"SO YOU HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE MEETING, BIG DEAL! YOU'VE STILL BEEN HERE, HAVEN'T YOU? YOU'VE STILL BEEN TOGETHER! ME, I'VE BEEN STUCK AT THE DURSLEY'S FOR A MOUTH! AND I'VE HANDLED MORE THAN YOU TWO'VE EVER MANAGED AND DUMBLEDORE KNOWS IT — WHO SAVED THE SORCERER'S STONE? WHO GOT RID OF RIDDLE? WHO SAVED BOTH YOUR SKINS FROM THE DEMENTORS?"

Allie winced and it was then she decided to break the fight. "Harry, can you please stop yelling?" she asked causing Harry, the boy, and the girl to look at her. "You're giving me a headache."

A grin broke on Harry's face, the argument between his friends forgotten, as he made his way over to Allie. He kneeled down in front of Allie and grabbed her hand."I'm glad you're okay," Harry told her. "You had me worried."

Allie couldn't help but blush as she gave Harry's hand a squeeze. "Thanks for worrying, it means a lot to me that you care about my wellbeing," she said, giving his hand another squeeze before letting go of his hand. She nodded in the boy and girl's direction. "Are you going to introduce me to your friends?"

Harry looked at the boy and girl and sent them a small hard glare but it softened when he looked back at Allie. "Yea," he said as he pulled her off of the couch and walked over to his two friends. "Hermione, Ron, this is Allie Moore. She's the girl that I found in my room."

Allie smiled at them. "It's nice to meet you, Ron and Hermione," she said with another smile. She turned to Harry. "Where are we at anyway?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know," he replied. He sent Hermione and Ron a deathly glare. "Those two might know where we are."

Ron winced under Harry's glare, and he spoke not wanting to get Harry even madder than he already was. "Headquarter of the Order of the Phoenix," he said quickly.

Harry was going to say something, but Allie knew that if he did it wouldn't be good so she said something before he could.

"What's the Order of the Phoenix?" Allie asked.

"It's secret society," Hermione replied. "Dumbledore's in charge, he founded it. It's the people who fought against You-Know-Who last time."

Harry began to pace the room. "Who's in it?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets as he continued to pace.

"Quite a few people —"

Ron interrupted again. "—we've met about twenty of them," he said. "But we think there are more . . ."

Harry glared at them. "Well?" he demanded, looking from one to the other.

Allie shook her head, knowing that he was going to start another fight with them. She still had no idea why he was so mad at them.

Ron looked confused. "Er," he said. "Well what?"

"Voldemort!" Harry said furiously, and both Ron and Hermione winced. "What's happening? What's he up to? Where is he? What are we doing to stop him?"

Allie put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "They just told you," she said squeezing his shoulder soothingly. "They haven't been to the meetings so they don't have a clue what's going on and if they did they would defiantly tell you what's going." She looked at Ron and Hermione. "Right, guys?"

Ron and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"We have general idea what's going on," Hermione added hastily, seeing the look on Harry's face like what Allie said didn't help.

"Fred and George have created Extendable Ears, see," Ron said. Allie guessed that Fred and George were Ron's brothers. "They're really useful."

"Extendable —?" Harry and Allie said at the same time.

Ron nodded. "Ears," he finished. "Only we've had to stop using them because Mum found out and went berserk. Fred and George had to hide them all to stop Mum biding them. But we got a good bit of use out of them before Mum realized what was going on. We know some of the Order is following known Death Eaters, keeping tabs on them, you know . . ."

Hermione interrupted, wanting to have her input. "Some of them are working on recruiting more people to the Order —" she said.

"— and some of them are standing guard over something," Ron said. "They're always talking about guard duty.

Allie giggled to herself softly. Those two were so cute always finishing each other sentence. Allie wondered if they had feelings for each other, it sure seemed like it, sexual tension and all that. Allie watched as Harry spoke to his friends.

"Couldn't have been me, could it," Harry said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah," Ron said with a look of dawning comprehension.

Harry snorted. Allie watched as he began to move around the room again, looking anywhere but Ron and Hermione. She frowned at this. She decided that she didn't like this angry Harry that she met at his house. Allie wondered what had him so anger at the world. She went back to listening to the conversation.

"So, what have you two been doing if you're not allowed in meeting?" he demanded. "You said you'd been busy."

Allie smirked. "I can think of a few things they've been doing," she said causing them to look at her. "If you know what I mean." She winked at Ron and Hermione, who blushed knowing what she was suggesting.

"We didn't do any of that," Hermione shuttered, who was still blushing as bright as Ron's hair. Allie giggled into her hand, knowing she had embarrassed them. "We've been decontaminating this house it's been empty for ages and stuff's been breeding in here. We've managed to clean out the kitchen, most of the bedrooms, and I think we're doing the drawing room tomo — AARGH!"

Suddenly there were two loud cracks and two boys with the Allie red hair and freckles, but they were stockier and slightly shorter. Allie guessed that these were Ron's brothers, Fred and George. They had materialized out of thin air, and she wondered how they did that. It must have been magic.

"Stop doing that," Hermione said weakly to the twins with a shake of her head.

"Hello Harry," George said beaming at him. "We thought we heard your dulcet tones."

"You don't want to bottle up your anger like that, Harry, let it all out," Fred said also beaming. "There might be a couple people fifty miles who didn't hear you."

George was the first one to notice Allie. "Now who's this," he said, grabbing a hold of Allie's hand and kissed the back. "George Weasley at your service."

Allie giggled as she blushed. "Nice to meet you George," she said with a small smile. "I'm Allie Moore."

Fred winked at her. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman," Fred said suavely with another wink. He turned to Harry. "How could you not take this girl in bed?" he asked, winking at them with a smirk on his face.

Allie and Harry blushed at the same time and looked at anything but each other. Harry coughed and changed the subject.

"You two passed your Apparation, test then?" Harry asked, the blush gone.

Fred nodded. "With distinction," he said who was holding what looked like a piece of very long, flesh-colored string.

Ron spoke up. "It would have taken you about thirty seconds longer to walk down the stairs," he said.

"Little Gallons, little brother," Fred said. He turned to Harry and Allie. "Anyway, Harry, Allie, you're interfering with reception. Extendable ears," he added in response to Harry and Allie's raised eyebrows, holding up the string, which was trailing down the land. "We're trying to hear what's going on downstairs."

Allie raised her eyebrows. "Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked. "What if your Mum catches you?"

Fred shrugged. "We're not worried," he replied. "They're having a major meeting in there."

Allie was about to say something else, but was interrupted by the door opening and long mane of red hair appear.

"Oh hello Harry," The red head girl said. Allie had feeling that this was Ginny, Ron's little sister, with the red hair it was obvious that it was.

Ginny turned to Fred and George. "It's a not go with the Extendible Ears, she's gone and put an Imperturbable Charm on the kitchen door," she told her twin brothers.

George looked crestfallen at that. "How d'you know," he asked.

"Tonks told me to find out," Ginny replied.

Allie spoke up finally speaking for the first time since Ginny came into the room. "Who the heck is Tonks?" she asked.

Ginny turned towards Allie. "Are you this Allie Moore that everyone is talking about?" she asked, and Allie nodded. She smiled brightly at her. "It's nice to meet you."

Allie smiled back at her. "You too," she said.

"Tonks is the women with the violet hair, we met at my aunt and uncle's house," Harry replied to Allie's question. "But you fainted before you could meet her."

Allie nodded, remembering the women who turned on the lights. "I remember," she said.

"Anyway," Ginny continued. "You just chuck stuff at the door and if it can't make contact to the door's been Inperturbed. I've been flicking Dungbombs at it from the top of the stairs and they just soar away from it, so there's no way the Extendable Ears will be able to get under the gap."

Fred sighed deeply. "Shame," he said sighing again deeply. "I really fancied finding out what old Snape's been up to."

"Snape?" Harry said quickly. "Is he here?"

Allie could hear the distain in Harry's voice. By the sound of it, he didn't like this Snape person and she wondered why.

"Yeah," George replied, carefully closing the door and sitting down on one the beds. Fred and Ginny followed. "Giving a report. Top secret."

"I wonder why," Allie muttered to herself, but the people in the room didn't hear her.

Harry looked over at her. "Did you say something Allie?" he asked.

Allie shook her head. "No," she replied. "I was just thinking about something."

Harry was going to say more, but was interrupted by Fred.

"Git," Fred said idly.

"He's on our side now," Hermione said reprovingly.

Ron couldn't help but snort at that. "That doesn't stop him from being a git," he snapped angrily. "The way he looks at us when he sees us . . ."

"Bill doesn't like him either," Ginny interrupted, as if that settled the matter. Allie guessed that Bill was another one of Ron's brother, and this caused her to wonder how many did he have.

"Is Bill here?" Harry asked. "I thought he was working in Egypt."

Fred nodded. "Yeah he's here," he replied. "He applied for a desk job so he could come home and work for the Order. He says he misses the tombs but . . ." He smirked. "There are some compensation..."

"What do you mean?" Harry and Allie asked at the Allie time.

Allie and Harry looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Fred and George looked at each other and smirked as if they knew something that Allie and Harry didn't know.

Allie stopped laughing. "Continue on," she said to George.

George nodded. "Remember old Fleur Delacour," he continued. "She's got a job at the Gringotts to _eemprove 'er Eeenglish —"_

"And Bill's been giving her a lot of private lessons," Fred sniggered.

Allie grinned. "I see what you mean," she giggled, knowing exactly what Fred was thinking. He thought there was something more to their relationship between this brother and this Fleur girl.

Fred smiled at her. "I'm glad someone agrees with me," he said.

"Anyone would think that," Allie said. "Unless their dumb and don't know what's right in front of their noses."

Fred nodded. "Exactly," he agreed. "I can think of two people who are like that." He winked in Ron and Hermione's direction, who immediately blushed.

Allie sniggered. "You got that right," she agreed.

George decided to change the subject. "Charlie's in the Order too," he said. "But he's still in Romania; Dumbledore wants as many foreign wizards brought in as possible, so Charlie's trying to make his contacts on his days off."

"Couldn't Percy do that?" Harry asked.

At those words, Allie noticed that all the Weasleys and Hermione exchanged darkly significant looks. She had a feeling that something was going on with this Percy, and she wondered what it was. Ron spoke in a tense voice.

"Whatever you do, don't mention Percy in front of Mum and Dad," he told Harry and Allie.

Allie looked confused. "Why not?" she asked.

Fred was the one he answered this question. "Because every time Percy's name is mentioned, Dad breaks whatever he's holding and Mum starts crying," he replied.

"That's so sad," Allie sympathized with the Weasleys. It wasn't good that this Percy fellow wasn't getting along with the family.

Ginny nodded. "It's been awful," she said sadly causing Allie to wrap an around the girl's shoulder to offer comfort. "Thanks Allie." she sighed.

Allie smiled sadly at her. "Your welcome, Ginny," she told the younger girl.

"I think we're well shut of him," George said with an uncharacteristically ugly look on his face.

Harry asked the Allie question that was on Allie's mind. "What happened?" he asked.

"Percy and Dad had a row," Fred replied. "I've never seen Dad row with anyone like that. It's normally Mum who shouts..."

"It happened the first week back after term ended," Ron said. "We were about to come and join the Order. Percy came home and told he'd been promoted."

Allie's eyes widened. "Wow," she said surprised.

Harry's eyes widened too. "You're kidding!" he exclaimed.

George shook his head. "We were surprised too," he said. "Because Percy got into loads of trouble about Crouch, there was an inquiry and everything. They said Percy ought to realize Crouch was off his rocker and informed a superior. But you know Percy, Crouch left him in charge, he wasn't' going to complain."

"So how come they promoted him?" Allie asked. "He must have done something really good if he got a promotion."

"That's exactly what we wondered," Ron replied, turning to face Allie who still had her arm around Ginny's shoulder. Allie noticed that he seemed rather keen to keep normal conversation going now that Harry had stopped yelling. "He came home really pleased with himself even more pleased than usual if you can imagine that and he told Dad that he'd been offered a position in Fudge's own office. A really good one for someone only a year out of Hogwarts — Junior Assistant to the Minister. He expected Dad to be all impressed, I think."

"Only Dad wasn't," Fred said grimly.

This time Harry asked a question. "Why not?" he asked.

"Well . . ." George started. "Apparently Fudge has been storming round the Ministry checking that nobody's having any contact with Dumbledore."

Fred nodded. "Dumbledore's name's mud with the Ministry these days, see," he said. "They all think he's just making trouble saying You-Know-Who's back."

"Dad says Fudge has made it clear that anyone who's in league with Dumbledore can clear out their desk." George said.

"Trouble is, Fudge expects Dad, he knows he's friendly with Dumbledore," Fred said. "And he's always thought that Dad's a bit of a weirdo because of his Muggle obsession . . ."

"What does this have to do with Percy?" Harry interrupted.

Allie nodded; she was wondering the Allie thing that Harry was. "Yeah," she said.

"I was getting to that," Fred replied. "Dad recons Fudge wants Percy in his office because he wants to use him to spy on the family and Dumbledore."

Allie gasped. "That's terrible!" she exclaimed.

Harry let out a low whistle. "Bet Percy liked that," he said.

Ron laughed in a hollow sort of way. "He went completely berserk," he stated. "He said . . ." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Well he said a load of terrible stuff. He said he's been having to struggle against Dad's lousy reputation ever since he joined the Ministry and that Dad's got no ambition and that why we've been . . . you know . . . not had a lot of money, I mean —"

"What!" Harry and Allie said at the Allie time, as Ginny made a noise like angry cat.

"That's terrible," Allie said. She couldn't believe that he would say things like that to his family. "I can't imagine if something like happened to one of my family members."

Ron nodded. "I know," he said. "And it's gotten worse. He said Dad was an idiot to run around with Dumbledore that Dumbledore was heading for big trouble and Dad was going to go down with him, and Percy knew where his loyalty lay and it was with the Ministry. And if Mum and Dad were going to become traitors to the Ministry he was going to make everyone knew he didn't belong to our family anymore. And he packed his bags the Allie night and left. He's living in London now."

Allie heard Harry swore under his breath, and she couldn't help but agree with him. It was a terrible thing to have one of your family members. Allie couldn't imagine how Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were taking it.

"Mum's been in a right state," Ron said dully. "You know crying and stuff. She came up to London to try and talk to Percy but he slammed the door in her face. I don't know what he does if he meets Dad at — ignores him, I suppose."

"But Percy must know Voldemort's back," Harry said slowly.

Allie shook her head. "Obviously not!" she exclaimed causing everyone to look at her. "If he taking the Ministry side instead of his own family. He must be stupid to believe someone else instead of the people that loves him."

Everyone nodded their heads, except Harry.

"He's not stupid," Harry said shooting Allie a look. "He must know that your mum and dad wouldn't risk everything without proof —"

"Yeah, well, your name got dragged into the row," Ron said shooting Harry a furtive look. "Percy said the only evidence was your word and I don't know he didn't think it was good enough."

"Percy takes the Daily Prophet seriously," Hermione said tartly, and the others even Allie nodded.

Harry looked around at them all. "What are you talking about?" he asked. They were all regarding warily.

Hermione looked nervous. "Haven't you been getting the Daily Prophet?" she asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I have!" he replied.

"Have you been reading it thoroughly?" Hermione asked still looking anxious.

"Not cover to cover," Harry said defensively. "If they were going to report anything about Voldemort it would be headline news, wouldn't it?"

The others flinched at the sound of the name. Hermione hurried on, "Well, you'd need to read to read it cover to cover, but they — um — mentioned you a couple times a week."

"But I'd have seen . . ." Harry started but was interrupted by Hermione.

Hermione shook her head. "Not if you've been reading the front page you wouldn't," she said with another shake of her head. "I'm not talking about big articles. They just slip you in, like you're a standing joke."

"What d'you . . ." Harry started only to be interrupted by Hermione again.

Before she could say anything, Allie interrupted her.

"Can't you at least let him finish?" she snapped at Hermione. "It's not polite to interrupt when people are talking." She frowned. "Just because you're a bookworm doesn't been you can interrupt people."

Everyone looked shocked, but Hermione looked insulted. Allie guessed that no one bothered to tell Hermione off like that.

"It's quite nasty, actually," Hermione continued in a forced voice of calm. To Allie, it looked like she was trying to hold back tears.

Allie winced. She didn't mean to make Hermione cry. Allie needed to learn how to keep her mouth shut. She looked over at Harry, who mouthed saying it was okay. Allie nodded her head, but only Harry saw it.

"They're just building on Rita's stuff," Hermione said.

"But I thought she wasn't writing for them anymore, is she?" Harry asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Oh no, she kept her promise," she replied. "Not that she had any choice," she added with satisfaction. "But she laid the foundation for what they're trying to do now."

"Which is what," Harry said impatiently as Allie grabbed a hold of his hand to calm him down, and it worked. He turned to her and gave her a nod in thanks.

Allie smiled at him brightly. "No problem," she mouthed to him.

"Okay," Hermione started. "You know she wrote that you were collapsing all over the place and saying your scar was hurting and all that."

Harry nodded. "Yeah," he prompted as if to tell Hermione to continue. He looked really calm, weather this had to do with Allie holding his hand or something remotely different.

"Well, they're writing about you as though you're deluded, attention seeking person who thinks he's a great tragic hero or something," Hermione said, very fast, as though it would be less unpleasant for Harry to hear these facts quickly.

Allie's grip on Harry's hand tightened as Hermione spoke. In the inside, she was fuming mad at this Rita person who said these horrible things about Harry. He lost his parents and has this evil wizard after him, and everyone thinks that Harry thinks that he's all that which was not true. Allie thought Harry was a nice person and didn't deserve people talking about him like that.

"That bitch!" Allie fumed as everyone turned to look at her, but she didn't notice. "How dare she say things like that? Who does she think she is telling people lies about the person I care about?"

Harry gave Allie's hand a squeeze to try to calm her down as she did to him a while ago. Allie immediately calmed down as she took deep breaths to calm herself. She wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and laid her head down on his shoulder. Harry slipped an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close to him.

"Sorry," she apologized, snuggling closer to Harry's side. "Continue on Mione," she said still looking down at the ground.

"Alright," Hermione said slowly before she continued. "They keep slipping in snide comments about you. If some farfetched story appears they say something like 'a tale worthy story of Harry Potter' and if anyone it's 'let hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him next . . ."

Harry pulled away from Allie's grasp, but grabbed her hand as he interrupted. "I don't want to worship—" Harry began hotly.

"We know you don't," Hermione said quickly, looking frightened.

Allie nodded. "She's right," she said squeezing his hand once. "We know that you don't want to be worshiped."

Hermione nodded, agreeing with Allie. "But don't you see what they're doing?" she asked. "They want to turn you into someone nobody will believe. Fudge is behind it, I'll bet anything. They want wizards on the next street to think you're just some stupid boy who's a bit of a joke, who tells ridiculous tall tales because he loves being famous and wants to keep in going."

"I didn't ask or want my parents to be killed by Voldemort!" Harry said hotly, and everyone winced at the name except Allie. "I got famous because he murdered my family but couldn't kill me! Who would want to be famous for that? Don't they think I'd rather it'd never—"

"We know, Harry," Allie and Ginny said in unison.

Hermione spoke up. "And of course, they didn't report a word about the dementors attacking you," she said. "Someone's told them to keep that quiet. That shouldn't have been a really big story, out of control dementors. They haven't even reported that you broke the International Statue of Secrecy — we thought they would, it would tie in so well with this image of you as some showoff — we think they're biding they're time until you're expelled, obviously," she went on hastily. "You really shouldn't be, not if they abide by their own laws, there's not case against you.

Harry let out a sigh. Allie could tell that he didn't want to talk about this hearing. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Uh-oh."

Fred gave the Extendable Ears a hearty tug, there was another loud crack and he and George vanished. Allie gasped at the suddenness of it all. Second later, an older women with red and plump form appeared in the doorway. Allie guessed that this was Mrs. Weasley. It obvious because of the red hair. Mrs. Weasley took in her appearance and she smiled at the young girl.

"Hello dear," she said to Allie. "I'm glad that you're awake. Everyone has been worried about you."

Allie's heart swelled at the concern in the older women's voice. "Thank you," she said with a small smile.

Mrs. Weasley's smile stayed the Allie. "No problem, Sweetie," she told Allie. She turned to Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny. "The meetings over, you can come down and eat dinner," she then addressed Harry. "Everyone's dying to see you Harry. And who's left all those Dungbombs outside the kitchen door."

Allie hid a smile as Ginny replied to her Mum's question.

"Crookskanks," Ginny said unblushingly. "He loves playing with them."

Hermione sent Ginny a glare, not liking that the younger girl told a lie about her cat. Allie couldn't help but giggle, and Harry pinched her on the side causing to giggle even more. Mrs. Weasley looked concerned.

"Are you okay dear?"

Allie nodded, holding back the giggles. "I'm fine," she replied. "Just thought of something funny is all."

Allie sent a glare Harry's way who looked away as if he had done nothing wrong, but Mrs. Weasley didn't notice as she had turned back to Ginny to go back to the conversation she was having with her daughter.

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley said. "I thought it might have been Kreacher, he keeps doing odd things like that. Now don't forget to keep your voices down in the hall. Ginny, your hands are filthy, what have you been doing? Go and wash them before dinner please . . ."

Ginny grimaced at the others, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, Allie alone again. Allie noticed that Hermione and Ron looked frightened. It looked they feared that Harry would start yelling again since everyone was gone, but to her it looked like Harry was calm enough that he wouldn't.

"Look . . ." Harry muttered, but Ron shook his head, and Hermione said quietly, "We knew you'd be angry, Harry, we really don't blame you, but you got to understand, we did try and persuade Dumbledore . . ."

"You didn't do a great job of it," Allie muttered quietly, but no one heard her.

Harry sighed. "I know," he said grudgingly. He looked he was trying to find another topic to talk about.

Allie noticed that he was still mad about the whole thing, but not mad at his friends. He was mad at this Dumbledore person. Allie decided that she didn't like it when Harry was mad, and remembered never to get him angry at her. Harry finally spoke.

"Who's Kreacher?" he asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too," Allie said remembering Mrs. Weasley mentioning that name.

"The house-elf who lives here," Ron replied. "Nutter. Never met one like him."

_'This house-elf didn't sound pleasant' _Allie thought. '_If he's has bad a Ron says he is, better just stay away from him'_

Hermione frowned at what Ron said. "He's not a _nutter_, Ron — "

"His life's ambition is to have his head cut off and stuck up on a plaque just like his mother," Ron interrupted irritably. "Is that normal, Hermione?"

"Well . . . well, if he is a bit strange, it's not his fault," Hermione said, defending the house-elf.

Ron rolled his eyes at Harry and Allie. "Hermione still hasn't given up on spew . . ." he started but was interrupted by Hermione.

"It's not 'spew'," she said heatedly. "It's the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare."

"That's a really long name for a club," Allie said causing Harry, Ron, and Hermione to look at her. "If it was shorter than no one would make fun of the name."

Ron nodded and smiled brightly at Harry. "I really like this girl!" he exclaimed. He nudged Harry in the side. "You sure can pick them, Harry."

Harry blushed as he ran a hand through his hair nervously. Allie giggled; he looked so cute when he was flustered.

"And besides," Hermione started with a small glare in Allie's direction. "It's not just me, Dumbledore says we should be kind to Kreacher too.

Ron waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "C'mon, I'm starving."

"When are you not," Hermione muttered to herself. No one heard her, but Allie did.

Ron led the way out of the door and onto the landing, but before they descended the stairs.

"Hold it!" Ron breathed, flinging out one arm to stop Harry, Hermione, and Allie walking any further. "They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something—"

Allie, Harry, Hermione and Ron looked cautiously over the banisters. Allie noticed that the gloomy hallway below was packed with witches and wizards, including all of the people that she saw over at Harry's house. They were all whispering excitedly together, and she wondered what they were talking about. In the center of the group, Allie saw a dark greasy-haired head and a prominent nose. She guessed that this was Professor Snape, the guy that Harry didn't like at all. Allie looked over at Harry, and it looked like he was copious as to what Professor Snape was doing for the Order of the Phoenix.

A thin piece of flesh colored string descended in front of Allie's eyes. Looking up, she saw Fred and George on the landing above, cautiously lowering the Extendable Ear toward the dark knot of people below. A moment later, however they began to move toward the front door and out of sight.

"Dammit," Allie heard Fred whisper, as he hoisted the Extendable Ear back up again.

Allie looked at Ron, Hermione, and Harry to see if they saw Fred up that. She noticed that only Harry was looking up at the spot she was just looking at. Allie and Harry looked at each other before snickering loudly at that.

"Shh," Hermione shushed putting a finger to her lip. "We have to keep our voices down in the hallway, Allie and Harry."

Harry and Allie nodded as they passed the row of house-elf heads on the wall. Allie shuttered as she looked at the heads in disgust. It pained her to know the creatures had to get their heads cut off to get on the wall. Allie saw Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Tonks at the front door, magically sealing its many locks and bolts behind those who had just left.

"We're eating down in the kitchen," Mrs. Weasley whispered, meeting them at the bottom of the stairs. Harry and Allie if you guys just tiptoe across the hall, it's through this door here—"

_CRASH!_

Allie jumped and grabbed a hold of Harry's hand before sneezing it tightly, causing him to wince.

"Sorry," she whispered.

"It's alright," Harry whispered back to her.

"_Tonks!" _Mrs. Weasley cried exasperatedly, turning to look behind.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks wailed, who was lying flat on the floor. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second I've tripped over—"

But the rest of her words were drowned by a horrible, earsplitting, blood curling scream. Allie squeezed Harry's tightly again as she yelped in fright.

"Lord have mercy!" Allie cried. "Who the heck is screaming so loud!"

Behind a window, there was an old woman in a black cap screaming and screaming as though she was being tortured by someone. Allie covered her ears after letting go of Harry's hand; she wanted this terrible screaming to stop. Suddenly, the memories that she had lost came back to her in a flash. She saw herself being hit by some women, she was five years old, and suddenly she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked in concern. He wrapped his arm around her. "Allie, you need to calm down. Take deep breaths."

Allie sobbed as she took deep breaths like Harry told her too. After calming down, she started to cry silently. Allie buried her face into Harry's shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She looked back at the woman who was still screaming loudly, but she didn't start crying like she did before. Allie saw that the woman was drooling, her eyes rolling, and the yellowing skin of her face stretched taut as she screamed. All along the hall behind them, the other portraits awoke and began to yell too. Allie covered her ears again and saw that Harry did so also.

Lupin and Mrs. Weasley darted forward and tried to tug curtains shut over the old women, but they would not close and she screeched louder than ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at their faces. Allie, with her hands still over her ears, watched as the women continued to scream.

"FILTH! SCUM! BY PRODUCTS OF DIRT AND VILENESS! HALF BREEDS, MUTANTS, FREAKS, BEGONE FROM THIS PLACE! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS—"

Tonks apologized over and over again, at the Allie time dragging the huge, heavy troll's leg back off the floor. Allie saw that Mrs. Weasley abandoned the attempt to close the curtains and hurried up and down the hall, Stunning all the other portraits with her wand. Suddenly, a man with long black hair came charging out of a door facing Harry and Allie. The first time that she saw him, Allie felt something familiar about this man, like she had met him before a long time ago.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" The man roared, seizing the curtain that Mrs. Weasley had abandoned.

The old woman's face blanched. "YOU!" she howled, her eyes popping at the sight of the man. "BLOOD TRAITER, ABOMINATION, SHAME OF MY FLESH!"

"I said — shut — UP!" The man roared, and with a stupendous effort he and Lupin managed to force the curtains closed again.

The old women's screeches died and echoing silence fell. Allie moved her hands from her ears and let out a sigh. She was glad that the women had stopped screaming. The man was panting slightly and sweeping his long dark hair out of his eyes. The bright blue eyes stopped Allie in her place, those were her eyes. She narrowed her eyes at the man as he stopped in front of Harry.

"Sirius!" Harry cried happily.

"Hello Harry," The man or now know as Sirius said grimly. "I see you've met my mother." He looked over at Allie and gasped as if he had recognized her. "Allie..." he whispered as tears started to fill his eyes and he swept her into a big hug. "It's so great to see you again!" He looked her up and own. "You have gotten so big!"

Allie was confused as everyone else was in the room. "Do I know you?" she asked.

Sirius nodded, tears still in his eyes. "Yes, I'm your father," he replied.

"MY FATHER!"

**TBC . . .**


	4. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Allie Moore/Black.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm so happy that u guys like my Harry Potter. Sorry for the lack of updating, and I'll try to update whenever I can. I do have a life, but don't think I rather do other things then write. If I could I would write everyday. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter Three of Harry Potter and the Girl from Another World.

Toddles, Behind Sapphire Eyes :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Allie stared at the man in front of her. She couldn't believe that this was her father; it was so shocking that she couldn't even speak. Her mouth was open and her eyes were wide in shock making her stormy gray eyes bigger than they really were. Allie felt someone tap her on the shoulder. She turned and she saw that it was Harry who tapped her on the shoulder.

"Allie, are you okay?" Harry asked concern in his voice.

Allie looked as if she didn't hear him as she finally spoke for the first time since finding out this man was her father. "How? When? Why?" she asked in a tumbled rush.

Sirius looked at her with sad eyes. "Come on," he said. "Let's go in the kitchen and talk about this."

"No!" Allie yelled. Her stormy gray eyes flashed angrily. "I want to talk about this right now!"

Harry slipped an arm around her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay," he soothed before he moved his arm and started to rub up and down her arms. "Let's go to the kitchen and Sirius will explain everything."

Allie calmed down and let out a sigh. "Okay," she said slowly.

With that, everyone followed Sirius into the kitchen. Harry slipped his arm around Allie's shoulder once again and she fell into his embrace, snuggling in his side causing him to sigh in contentment. Allie couldn't explain it, but she felt so safe in Harry's arms and every time he slipped an arm on her shoulder or offered her comfort she didn't want to leave his embrace. Before she knew it, she was sitting down at the kitchen table and sitting down next to Harry with him holding her hand tightly. Everyone was sitting around the table and waited for Sirius to start talking. In a couple minutes, he spoke ready to explain.

"Well," Sirius started. "It started the night when Voldemort attacked Lily and James' place and I was there with my wife, Eliza and Allie," He flashed his daughter a loving look and Allie blushed while burring her face into Harry's shoulder. "Voldemort was going to kill Allie the same night as Harry, but Eliza jumped in front of the killing curse to save Allie before he could kill her." Sirius's eyes started to water. "It was the saddest day of my life. I didn't want my little Aly to be in the mix with the fight with Voldemort so I sent her to Richmond, Virginia in the year 2010, a world where Magic doesn't exist, unfortunately her memories of her life here was erased and that's the story."

Allie lifted her face from Harry's shoulder and you could tell that she had started crying, but not because of the story but because her father sent to a place where she was beat up and ridiculed. Suddenly, she was shouting.

"HOW DARE YOU! MY LIFE WAS HORRIBLE OVER THERE! I WAS BEAT UP, I DIDN'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS, AND EVERYDAY I WANTED TO DIE BECAUSE MY SO CALLED PARENTS WOULD BEAT ME TO THE POINT OF BURSING! I COULD HAVE HANDLED BEING HERE AND I MIGHT HAVE ACTUALLY HAD A CHANCE OF A NORMAL LIFE AND HAVE FRIENDS WHO ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT ME!" Allie was breathing deeply at the end of her rant.

Sirius's eyes were wide at what he learned from his daughter yelling. He knew that Allie would be anger at him, but knew she would eventually forgive him.

"I'm really sorry," Sirius said. His eyes were apologetic. "I didn't know that your life over there was that bad, and I hope that you can forgive me."

Allie sniffed as tears filled her eyes. She climbed out of her seat and went into Harry's lap, who didn't' blush for some reason. She wrapped her arms around Harry's waist and buried her face into his chest. Harry rubbed his hand up and down her back in what he hoped was comforting manner. Allie turned around so that she was facing everyone at the table while Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. They both looked comfortable and it looked like they belonged in each other's arms. Allie looked around and looked at the various faces. Ginny looked mad and jealous, Mrs. Weasley was frowning, Ron was grinning wildly, Hermione looked appalled probably because she didn't think it was appropriate to do at the dinner table, and Sirius looked like he knew something that he didn't tell them.

"Sirius," Allie started sternly, not wanting to call him dad right now. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not telling us something?"

Sirius shifted uncomfortable in his seat. "There is something that you should know," he replied. "When you and Harry were born, you guys were soul bonded together."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked, resting his chin on Aly's shoulder.

It was Hermione who answered. "A soul bond is very rare, it means that you are connected to the person that you bonded with for the rest of your life," she explained. "This would explain why you and Allie are so affectionate and feel so comfortable around each other."

It now made sense. Allie had never felt this way before, she felt loved and she felt like she belonged. She felt Harry kiss her softly on the cheek, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked.

Allie's heart fluttered wildly. "I'm fine, love. I'm just thinking," she replied, patting the hands that were wrapped around her waist. She turned to everyone in the room. "Now that that's cleared up, what are the meetings you're having for the Order of the Phoenix?"

The room grew quiet.

Sirius changed the subject. "Have you had a good summer so far?" he asked Harry.

Allie shook her head, but she knew that he would explain it later.

"No it's been lousy," Harry said. At Allie's glare, he continued. "Well that it until my Allie came."

For the first time, something like a grin flitted Sirius's face. "Don't you know what you're complaining about, myself," he said with another grin.

"What?" Harry asked incredulously as Allie played with his finger and intertwined her fingers in his.

"Personally, I'd have welcomed a Dementor attack," Sirius said. "A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken in the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out and about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights...I've been stuck inside for a mouth."

Allie frowned. "How come?" she and Harry asked in unison.

"Because the Ministry of Magic's still after me," Sirius replied. "And Voldemort will know all about me being an Animagus by now, Wormtail would have told him, so my big disguise is useless. There's not much I can do for the Order of the Phoenix . . . or so Dumbledore feels."

There was something about the slightly flattened tone of voice in which Sirius uttered Dumbledore's name that told Allie that her father wasn't happy with the Headmaster just like Harry. Allie couldn't imagine living in the dreadful house for a mouth and not be able to leave. She was broken by her thoughts by Harry speaking.

"At least you've known what's going on," he said bracingly.

Allie squeezed her soul mate's hand in comfort, knowing he was upset to at this Dumbledore person. Harry returned the pressure. She moved out of Harry's lap and into her seat, but still kept a firm grip on Harry's hand. Allie immediately missed sitting in her soul mate's lap and by Harry's face so did he.

"Oh yeah," Sirius said sarcastically. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life while I'm sat at my backside here having a nice comfortable time . . .asking me how the cleaning's going—"

"What cleaning?" Harry asked.

"Love, I think he means the cleaning around the house that Hermione mentioned to us upstairs," Allie replied to Harry's question. She turned back to look at her father. "Isn't that right Sirius?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Sure is," he replied. "There trying to make this place fit for human habitation." He waved a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No one's lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house elf, and he's gone around the twist, hasn't cleaned anything in ages—"

"Sirius?" Mundungus asked who did not appear to have paid any attention to this conversation, but had been closely examing an empty goblet. "This solid sliver, mate?"

Sirius nodded his head. "Yes," he replied looking at it with distaste. "Finest fifteenth-century goblin-wrought sliver, embossed with the Black family crest."

"That'd come off, there," Mundungus muttered, polishing it with his cuff.

Allie had no clue what this had to do with anything, and by looking at her soul mates face neither did he. Suddenly, she heard Mrs. Weasley yell.

"Fred — George — NO, JUST CARRY THEM!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Harry, Allie, Sirius, and Mundungus looked around and, a split second later, dived away from the table. Allie lost her balance, but Harry caught her before she could fall on the ground. She kissed him on the cheek in thanks before turning her attention to what had happened. Fred and George had bewitched a large caldron of stew, a flagon of butterbeer, and a heavy wooden breadboard, complete with knife, to hurtle through the air towards them. Allie watched as the stew skidded the length of the table and come to a halt just before the end, leaving a long black burn on the wooden surface, the flagon of butterbeer fell with a crash, spilling its contents everywhere, and the bread knife slipped off the board and landed point down and quivering ominously, exactly where Sirius's hand had been seconds before. Allie could already tell that Fred and George was gong to get in trouble, but she hoped that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't be that upset with them. By the look on the mom's face, she highly doubted that was likely.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!" Mrs. Weasley screamed. Her face was as red as her hair causing Allie to giggle quietly, but Mrs. Weasley was too angry to even notice. "THERE WAS NO NEED—I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS—JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE ALLOWED TO USE MAGIC NOW YOU DON'T HAVE TO WHIP YOUR WANDS OUT FOR EVERY TINY LITTLE THING!"

"I think she's taking things way out of proportion," Allie whispered in Harry's ear so that no one meaning Mrs. Weasley to hear her, not wanting her mad at her. "I mean, if it was me I would want to use magic all the time."

Harry just nodded his agreement while wrapping an arm around Allie's shoulder. Allie couldn't help but snuggle into his side and rest her head on his shoulder as they continue to watch what was going on.

"We were just trying to save a bit of time," Fred said, hurrying forward and wrenching the bread knife out of the table. "Sorry Sirius, mate — didn't mean to

—"

Sirius, Allie, and Harry all looked at each other before laughing their asses off. Mundungus, who had toppled backwards off his chair was swearing loudly as he got onto his feet. Crookskanks had given an angry hiss and shot off under the dresser, from whence his yellow eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Boys," Mr. Weasley said, lifting the stew back into the middle of the table. "Your mother's right, you've supposed to show a sense of responsibility now you've come of age—"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted before Mr. Weasley could finish. "— none of your brothers caused this sort of trouble!" she raged at the twins, slamming a fresh flagon of butterbeer onto the table and almost spilling as much again and everyone at the table flinched. "Bill didn't feel the need to Apparate every few feet! Charlie didn't Charm everything he met! Percy —"

Allie winced as she lifted her head off of Harry's shoulder and shot him a worried look. Mrs. Weasley stopped dead, catching her breath with a frightened look at her husband, whose expression was suddenly wooden.

"Poor Mrs. Weasley," Allie muttered to herself.

"Let's eat," Bill said quickly.

"It look wonderful, Molly," Lupin complimented, lading the stew onto plate for her and handing it across the table.

Allie nodded her head in agreement. "Hope it looks as good as it taste," she said, beaming in Mrs. Weasley's direction.

For a few minutes there was silence but for the chink of plates and cutlery and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food. Allie grabbed a hold of Harry's hand as she began to eat the stew with one hand. She watched as Mrs. Weasley turned to her father and said,

"I've been meaning to tell you, there's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room, it keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a Boggart, but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."

"Whatever you like," Sirius said indifferently.

Allie shook her head at her father as Mrs. Weasley went on.

"The curtains are full of doxies too," she continued. "I thought we might try to tackle them tomorrow."

"I look forward to it," Sirius said. Allie and Harry both heard the sarcasm in his voice, but they were not sure everyone else did.

Opposite of Harry and Allie, Tonks was entertaining Hermione and Ginny by transforming her nose between mouthfuls. Allie noticed that Tonks screwed up her eyes each time with the Allie pained expression she had worn back in Harry's room. She continued to watch as Tonks' nose swelled to a beaklike protuberance like Snape's, shank to something resembling a button mushroom, and then sprouted a great deal of hair from each nostril. Apparently this was a regular mealtime entertainment because after a while Hermione and Ginny started requesting their favorite noses. To Allie, this was very funny and she wished that she had paid more attention to what was going on.

"Do that one like the pig snout, Tonks..."

Tonks obliged, and Harry, looking up had the fleeting expression that a female Dudley was grinning at him from across the table. Allie ignored what was going on at the table that is until she heard Mrs. Weasley yawn.

"It's time for bed, I think," Mrs. Weasley said still yawning.

"Not yet Molly," Sirius said, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking question about Voldemort."

Allie could hear the atmosphere change. It was now alert and tense around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name.

"I did!" Harry said indignantly.

Sirius turned to Allie for conformation. "Is this true?" he asked.

Allie nodded her head. "He did, but Ron and Hermione said that they weren't allowed in the Order, so—"

Mrs. Weasley interrupted her. "And they're quite right," she said. "You're too young." She said this to Harry.

She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched upon its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.

"I think Harry should be able to decide that," Allie snapped. "He has the right to know what is going on with Voldemort since Harry was the one who saw him and fought him too."

Sirius nodded in agreement. "She's right, I don't remember when someone had to be in the Order to ask questions," he said. "Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a mouth. He's got the right to know what's been happen—"

"Hang on," George interrupted loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred said, angrily.

"We've been trying to get that stuff out of you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George said just as angrily as Fred.

"You're too young to, you're not in the Order," Fred said, in a high pinch voice that Allie thought resembled Mrs. Weasley. "Harry's not even of age!"

Sirius shrugged. "It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing," he said calmly. "That was your parents' decision Harry, on the other hand..."

"It's not down on you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said sharply. Her normally kindly face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose."

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely.

Allie could tell that he looked about ready to start a fight.

"The bit about not to telling Harry more than he _needs to know_," Mrs. Weasley said, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George's head turned from Sirius to Mrs. Weasley as though following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned butterbeers corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Allie noticed that Lupin's eyes were fixated on her father.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know," Sirius said. "But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back" (again there was a collective shudder around the table at the name all except Harry and Allie), "He has more right than most to—"

'He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" Mrs. Weasley cried. "He's only fifteen and—"

Sirius interrupted her. "And he's dealt with as much as most of the Order," he said. "And more than some—"

"No one's denying what he's done," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still—"

"He is not a child!" Sirius said impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" Mrs. Weasley cried, the color rising in her cheeks. "He's not James Sirius!"

Allie glanced at her soul mate, whose eyes dimed at the mention of his dead father. "It's alright love," she said soothingly, laying her head on his shoulder.

Harry kissed the top of her head lovingly and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Thanks, sweetheart," he thanked, love shining his eyes.

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks, Molly," Sirius said coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" Mrs. Weasley cried, glaring at Sirius. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

Harry spoke up with his arm still around Allie's shoulder. "What wrong with that?" Harry asked.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him," Mrs. Weasley replied, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not for get it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather," Sirius demanded, his voice rising.

"Meaning you've been known to act rashly, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps reminding you to stay at home and—"

"We'll leave Dumbledore out of this, if you please," Sirius interrupted loudly.

Mrs. Weasley rounded on her husband. "Arthur!" she cried. "Arthur, back me up here!"

Mr. Weasley did not speak at once. He took off his glasses and cleaned them slowly on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he say, "Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to fill in to a certain extent now that he's staying at headquarters—"

"Yes," Mrs. Weasley admitted even though she didn't want too. "But there's a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," Lupin said quietly, looking away from Sirius the first time since the conversation started, as Mrs. Weasley turned to him quickly to him, hoping that finally she was about to get an ally. Allie had a feeling that she was wrong. "I think it better that Harry gets the facts—not all of the fact, Molly, but the general picture—from us father than a garbled version from...others."

His expression was mild, but Allie was sure that Lupin, at least knew that some Extendable Ears had survived Mrs. Weasley's purge.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley started, breathing deeply and looking around. "Well...I can see that I'm going to be overruled. I'll say this: Dumbledore must have had his reasons for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has got Harry's best interests at heart..."

"He's not your son," Sirius interrupted quietly.

"He's as good as," Mrs. Weasley protested fiercely.

"He's got me!" Sirius said, glaring at her.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Yes," she said, her lip curling. "The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban hasn't it?" She looked at Allie quickly before looking back at Sirius. "And you're poor daughter had to be sent to another world just because you thought it was best for her. How would you feel if it was her that was in a war with You-Know-Who? Would you want to tell her what's going on?"

"That's none of your business!" Sirius snarled angrily. "She's my daughter and if she was in the position that Harry was in, I would want to tell her about what was going on."

Allie swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat and she was about to say something but Lupin spoke before she could.

"Molly, you're not the only one that cares about Harry," Lupin said sharply. "Sirius, sit down."

Mrs. Weasley's lower lip was trembling. Sirius sank slowly back into his face, his face white.

"I think Harry ought to be allowed a say in this," Lupin continued. "He's old enough to decide for himself."

"I want to know what is going on," Harry said at once.

Allie saw that he didn't look at Mrs. Weasley, but could tell that he was touched by what Mrs. Weasley said about him being as good as a son. She knew that Mrs. Weasley could never replace his real mother. Allie also noticed that he was also anger at her too of her treating him like a child which he wasn't one. He had seen a whole lot of a stuff that a no normal child seen and for that he was not a child and never would be.

"Very well," Mrs. Weasley said, her voice cracking. "Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George...I want you out of the kitchen now."

There was an instant uproar.

"We're of age!" Fred and George bellowed together.

"If Harry's allowed, why can't I?" Ron shouted.

"Mum, I want to!" Ginny wailed loudly.

Allie rolled her eyes. All of them were being such babies. "Just shut up!" she snapped causing them to look at her. "You're mum said for you guys to go and you should, it's your mom you need to listen to her.

Mrs. Weasley beamed at her while the others glared at her.

"Molly, you can't stop Fred and George," Mr. Weasley said wearily. "They are of age."

"They're still in school," Mr. Weasley interrupted.

"But they're legal adults now," Mr. Weasley said in the Allie tired tone.

Mrs. Weasley was suddenly scarlet in the face. "I...oh, all right then, Fred and George can stay, but Ron..."

"Harry'll tell me and Hermione everything you said anyway," Ron said hotly. "Won't—won't you?" he added uncertainly, meeting Harry's eyes.

To Allie, it looked like Harry was going to say he wasn't going to tell Ron a single word, but he changed his mind as they looked at each other.

"'Course I would," Harry said. Ron and Hermione beamed.

"Fine!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. "Fine!Ginny—BED!"

Ginny did not go quietly. Allie and the others could hear her raging and storming at her mother all the way up the stairs, and when she reached the hall Mrs. Black's earsplitting shrieks were added to the din causing everyone to cover their ears. Lupin hurried off to the portrait to restore calm. It was only when Lupin came back that everything settled down. With that, everyone went to bed so Harry could be ready for his hearing.

With a loud cry, Allie shot up out of her bed breathing deeply. You could tell by the scared look on her face that she had a nightmare. Allie looked around the room to make sure that Hermione and Ginny, she would feel bad if she had woken them. She wondered what time it, but the room didn't have a clock. Allie immediately thought about her Harry, knowing that he would be able to help her sleep through the night without any nightmares. She climbed out of her bed, not making a sound as she tiptoed to the bedroom door with out waking up Hermione and Ginny. Allie looked at the room once last time before walking out of the room and down the dark hallway of her father's house to go to Harry's room.

Once she went inside her love's room, she could hear Ron's loud snoring. Allie looked at the other bed in the room, knowing Harry was asleep on that one. She went to the bed and climbed into it. Harry, who had woken up by the movement of the bed, opened his eyes. Allie stared into his emerald green eyes immediately getting lost in them. The stare broke when Harry cleared his throat.

"Are you okay, love?" Harry asked concern clearly written in his voice.

"Huh?" Allie said dreamily.

"I asked if you were okay," Harry said looking at her like she was from another planet.

Allie shook her head clearing her dreaminess. "I'm fine," she finally replied. "I just had a nightmare."

Harry pulled her close to him and Allie laid her head on his chest while he rubbed her back soothingly. Allie sighed into his chest contently as he continued to rub her back. It was quiet for a minute between the couple until Harry spoke up.

"Do you want to talk about the nightmare?" Harry asked still rubbing her back in a soft soothing motion.

Allie shook her head against Harry's chest. "No," she muttered into his chest. "Just want to go to sleep and forget the nightmare."

"Go back to bed," Harry told her.

Allie lifted her head off of Harry's chest and stared into his eyes. "Can I please stay here?" she pleaded. She bit the inside of her mouth hard, but not hard enough where it would start bleeding. "I would sleep better if I slept with you."

Harry looked like he was about to protest but Allie cut him off before he could by kissing him on the lips. Allie could feel Harry stiffen at the contact, but the only thing that she could think about was how soft his lips were on hers. She moved her lips off of his only an inch only to be kissed again. Allie moaned against his lips and Harry took this as an advance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance but the need to breathe made them break their kiss. Harry and Allie were both breathing deeply as they stared at each other.

"Wow," Allie muttered, resting her forehead on his. She couldn't help but lick her lips; it was almost like she could still feel his lips on hers.

"Wow's right," Harry agreed, kissing Allie softly on the forehead. "You can stay."

Allie kissed him in her excitement, but broke away from the kiss before Harry could react. "Thank you," she thanked as she got into the covers. She snuggled against his chest as she wrapped her legs around his and pulled herself closer to him. "Goodnight, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. "Good night, love," he muttered against her hair. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay," Allie said sleepily.

The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was Harry telling her that he loved her.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	5. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Allie Moore/Black.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the wonderful review! You can never know how much they mean to me! There is a father/daughter moment between Sirius/Allie and Harry/Allie moments. Warning heavy kissing! Then we'll get started back with the OOTP plot. This chapter is shorter than the chapters before it, but the next chapter will be long. Anyway, hope you enjoy the fourth chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Allie was startled awake by Ron's loud ear piercing snore. She lifted her head which was rested on Harry's chest. Allie couldn't help but smile as she stared at her love's face; he looked so adorable when he was asleep. She was glad that he wasn't having any nightmare, but she knew that he would have one eventually and she told herself that she would be there. Allie hoped that she would be able to sleep in the boy's dormitory with Harry. She pressed her lips to Harry's for a moment before pulling away. Harry's grip tightened around her waist, pulling her close to his body. Allie sighed as she snuggled her head against his chest with a small smile on her face.

Allie sighed as she moved out of Harry's grip, being careful not to wake him. She slipped out of the bed and walked out the bedroom. Allie decided to go into the kitchen to get more of the delicious stew that Mrs. Weasley made. Allie made her way down stair, trying to be careful because she so didn't want to wake up Mrs. Black's portrait. Once she entered the kitchen, she saw someone sitting at the table. The light flickered on and Sirius' form appeared.

Sirius smiled at his daughter. "Hello Allie," he greeted.

Allie didn't want to be alone with him right now, she was still mad at him for sending her to a world that only came her pain. "Hello," she said nodding her head in greeting.

Sirius gestured to a chair next to him. "Do you want to sit down?"

Allie nodded, she walked over to the table, and sat down in the chair next to Sirius. It was quiet between father and daughter until Sirius spoke up.

"I wanted to apologize again for sending you there," he apologized and looking it. "If I knew that you're life was going to that bad, I wouldn't have sent you there in the first place." He looked at Allie, who was just staring at him. "I just wanted you to have a normal life, not wanting you be caught up in the fight with Voldemort..."

Allie held up a hand for him to stop. "Look," she started. "I know that you only did what you thought was best for me, and I can't be mad at you for caring for me." She sighed looking down at the table before looking back at Sirius. "But I really wish I was here instead of that horrible place, but you can't change the past." She smiled at father brightly, showing all of her teeth. "Better to look to future..." she paused before continuing. "Dad."

Sirius had tears in his eyes. "Oh my little Aly," he sobbed as tears fell down his face. He got out of the seat and pulled Allie into a hug bear hug.

Allie patted her dad on the back, soothingly. She could feel her dad's tears on her shirt, it was then she decided that she didn't like her dad to cry, just like she wouldn't like Harry to cry. It pained her to know that her Harry had such terrible nightmares. Finally, Sirius stopped crying and he lifted his head off of Allie's shoulder.

"Sorry for ruining your shirt," Sirius said sniffing.

Allie waved a hand as if to say it was no problem. "It's alright," she said. She smiled. "Well, I'm going back to bed." She put a hand on her father's shoulder. "Goodnight dad, I'll see you in the morning."

Sirius smiled brightly at his daughter. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he said. "I'm glad that whatever woke you up let us have this moment."

Allie smiled back at her dad. "Me too," she said. "And for the record, it was Ron's loud snoring that woke me up."

She left the kitchen before her dad could say anything. Sirius shook his head at his daughter with a small smile on his face.

_'Aly is so like her mother' _he thought as he left the kitchen as well.

Allie entered Harry and Ron's room with a smile on her face. She walked over to Harry's bed and slipped into the covers, snuggling close to her love. This movement caused Harry to wake up. Allie stared into his sleepy emerald green eyes before smiling at him brightly. Harry smiled tiredly back before falling back to sleep quickly.

Allie kissed him hard on the lips, tugging on his bottom lip causing him to moan in his sleep before pulling away. Still asleep, Harry wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close with a sigh of contentment. Allie smiled, resting her head on Harry's chest and falling asleep quickly in Harry's warm arms.

A couple hours later, Allie was jolted out of her sleep by someone shaking her on the shoulder. Her eyes fluttered and she met beautiful emerald green eyes. Allie smiled, staring to Harry's beautiful eyes. She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss which quickly turned passionate. Allie moaned as Harry tugged on her bottom lip and slipped his warm tongue into her mouth. She pressed closer to his body making him moan into her mouth. Their tongues played with each other for a minute before the couple pulled away from their passionate kiss. Harry smiled at her as he pressed his lips to hers for a second before pulling away.

Allie wrapped her arms around Harry's neck, staring deeply in his emerald green eyes. "Good morning, baby," she said. She giggled. "That was some good morning kiss."

Harry pressed a kiss to her cheek. "You got that right," he agreed, cupping her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed Allie's cheeks causing her to close her eyes in contentment. "There's going to be more of that hopefully."

Allie opened her eyes and winked at him. "You bet," she said nodding her head enthusiastically.

Harry kissed her and sucked on her bottom lip causing her to moan loudly before pulling away. "You should go to your bed before Mrs. Weasley comes to wake us up," he told Allie who nodded in agreement.

"Okay," Allie said pressing her lips to Harry's before pulling away. "I'll miss you."

Harry smiled. "I'll miss you too," he said. He looked at Allie's baby blue eyes deeply. "I love you Allie. I know that we got thrown into this, but I would love for you to be my girlfriend."

Allie grinned, nodding her head enthusiastically. "Of course I'll be your girlfriend!" she replied making Harry smile at her brightly. She gazed into his emerald green eyes with love shining in her eyes. "Oh, and I love you too."

Allie kissed him once again, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close to her. The two sat there with their lips pressed together for a couple minutes before pulling away when the need to breathe came. Allie smiled at her now boyfriend and got of the bed, tiptoeing to the bedroom door. She walked out of the room and went down the hallway on her way back to Ginny and Hermione's room. Once she entered the bedroom, Allie walked over to her bed and into the covers, falling asleep quickly.

"Allie, it's time to wake up!"

Allie's eyes fluttered open and she saw Hermione staring down at her. She groaned as she covered her eyes with her arm. This was the third time she was awoken by someone except for the first time when Allie woke up by herself, oh and the other times was when Harry woke her up which really didn't count since she got kisses out of it. She sat up in the bed and rubbed her eyes tired.

"What is it Hermione?" Allie asked looking up at the girl tiredly.

"Mrs. Weasley told us to get up," Hermione replied.

Allie shook her head to shake herself out of her tiredness. "Okay," she said. She jumped out of the bed and smiled brightly at Hermione, showing all of her pearly white teeth. "Let's go."

Hermione nodded, and the two girls walked out of the bedroom door.

Allie and Hermione met Ron and Harry in the hallway, who were already dressed. Allie looked her boyfriend hungrily as she saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a black suit and black tie. He looked so handsome. Allie smiled at Harry and grabbed his hand.

"Don't you look handsome," she told him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Harry blushed as he rubbed the back his head sheepishly. "Thanks," he said embarrassed.

Allie giggled and Hermione squealed.

"You guys are so cute!" she cried jumping into Harry's arms which immediately went around her waist.

Ron rolled his eyes and a jealous was plastered all over his face. Allie giggled and shook her head.

Harry patted Hermione on the back giving Allie a help me look. Allie shook her head and giggled at her boyfriend. With that, the three friends went down the hallway to go to the drawing room. They entered the drawing room, a long, high-ceilinged room on the first floor with olive green walls covered in dirty tapestries. The carpet exhaled little clouds of dust every time someone put their foot on it and the long, moss green velvet curtains were buzzing as though swarming with invisible bees. Allie shuttered, she wasn't fond of bees never was. Harry slipped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder when he noticed her shutter.

I t was around these that Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, Fred, and George were grouped, all looking rather peculiar, as they had tied cloths over their noses and mouths. Each of them was also holding a large bottle of black liquid with a nozzle at the end.

"Cover you're faces and take a spray," Mrs. Weasley said to Harry, Allie, Ron, and Hermione after she saw them, pointing to four more bottles of black liquid standing on a spindle-legged table. "It's Doxycide. I've never seen an infestation this bad—what that house-elf's been doing for the last ten years—"

Hermione sent Mrs. Weasley a reproachful look at these words. Allie patted her friend on the shoulder offering some comfort.

"Kreacher's really old, he probably couldn't manage—" Hermione said defending the house-elf.

"You'd be surprised what Kreacher could manage when he wants to, Hermione," Sirius said, who had just entered the drawing room, carrying a bloodstained bag of what appeared to be dead rats. He smiled at Allie, who smiled back. "I've been feeding Buckbeak," he replied to Harry's questioning glance. "I keep him upstairs in my mother's room. Anyway...the writing desk."

"Who's Buckbeak?" Allie whispered in Harry's ear.

"Oh, he's this Hippogriff that we had at Hogwarts," Harry replied. "In my third, when I met Sirius, me and Hermione had to go back in time to save your dad. Once we got him, Sirius took Buckbeak with him."

Allie nodded before returning attention to what was going on. The bag that was in Sirius' hands were now on the ground. Sirus was looking at the cabinet which Allie guessed was the one that Mrs. Weasley was talking about yesterday. She looked at the cabinet and she could see that it was shaking slightly. Allie looked at her boyfriend to see if he had noticed it too and by the look on his face, he did notice it.

"Well, Molly, I'm pretty sure it's a Boggart," Sirius said, peering into the keyhole. "But perhaps we ought to let Mad-Eye have a shifty at it before we let it out—knowing my mother it could be something much worse.

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "Right you are, Sirius," she said.

They were both speaking in carefully light, polite voices that told Allie quite plainly that the argument they had wasn't forgotten.

A loud, clanging bell sounded from downstairs, followed at once by the cacophony of screams and wails that had been triggered the previous night by Tonks knocking over the umbrella stand. Allie sighed, she wished that her grandmother would stop screaming, it gave her unpleasant memories from her screaming by her not real mom hitting her. Harry, noticing his girlfriend's frightened face, slipped an arm around her shoulder causing her to immediately snuggle into his side wanting the comfort of her boyfriend.

"I keep telling them not to ring the doorbell!" Sirius said exasperatedly, hurrying back out of the room.

Allie heard him thundering down the stairs as Mrs. Black screeches echoed through the whole house.

"Stains of dishonor, filthy half-breeds, blood traitors, children of filth..."

"Harry, close the door place," Mrs. Weasley told him.

Harry removed his arm around Allie's shoulder causing her to whimper at the loss of contact. Allie noticed that he was taking his sweet time to close the door which caused her too frown deeply, but she knew that he was only doing that because he wanted to see what was going on downstairs with her dad. She wished that her boyfriend would hurry up and close the door by the look on Mrs. Weasley's face, the mother didn't appreciate that he was taking his time. Harry went back to Allie's side and wrapped an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder yet again. Allie snuggled into his side, happy that he was back in her arms.

A couple hours later, she found herself lying on Harry's bed with his arm wrapped around her waist and her head on his chest. Allie noticed that her boyfriend had a look on his face that looked like he was deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts by the sound of his girlfriend's voice. He looked down at down at her and kissed the top of her head. Allie's eyes closed briefly before snapping back open as she sat up slight with Harry's arms still around her waist so that she could stare at his emerald green eyes.

"What are you thinking about, love?" she asked again.

Harry sighed and kissed his girlfriend quickly. Allie closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing him back passionately. She knew that he was stalling, but she couldn't bring herself to care right now. Allie moaned as Harry slipped his warm tongue into her mouth. She brought her hands up and ran her hands through her boyfriend's hair making it messier than it already was. Allie climbed on top of him and straddled his hips before grounding herself into him. Harry moaned into her mouth as he cupped her bum and pressed her harder on him.

Allie growled as she broke the kiss before kissing his neck. She sucked on his neck causing him to moan, she had sucked his neck hard no doubt leaving a hickey on it. Harry flipped them over so now he was on top of her. He kissed her hard on lips eliding a moan from the girl under him. Allie lifted her legs up and hooked them around her boyfriend's waist. After kissing passionately for a couple more minutes, the couple broke the kiss. Both were breathing deeply. Allie could see the lust in her boyfriend's emerald green which had grown a darker green. She had no doubt that the lust in his eyes reflected in hers.

"Wow...that...was...amazing," Harry said between kisses.

Allie wholeheartly agreed. "You got that right," she said. "You know I'm surprised that Mrs. Weasley didn't come up and see what we were doing up here." This caused the boy who was still on top of her to blush deeply. "That would have been so embarrassing."

Harry nodded, still blushing before kissing Allie on the lips quickly. He moved off of Allie and was now lying back on the bed. Allie snuggled into his chest with a content sigh escaping her lips. It was quite between the couple before Allie spoke up.

"Now are you going to tell me what you were thinking about?" she asked.

She felt Harry stiffen after she asked this question. Whatever he was thinking about had him really upset and Allie didn't like it when he was upset.

"Please tell, love," she pleaded. Harry looked away from her, looking at the bare wall. "Look at me." she demanded. Harry still didn't look at her, and she grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her. "I want to know what you're thinking about, if we're going to be a couple you have to tell me what's going on. You can't keep things bottled up like this, it's not healthy and I care about you and what ever you're thinking about I'm not going to judge you." she said, her eyes boring into his.

Harry sighed, knowing that his girlfriend was right. "I'm sorry," he replied. "I was just thinking about the trial tomorrow. I'm worried that I'm to get expelled from Hogwarts."

"You won't be expelled," Allie said confidentially.

"How do you know?" Harry asked exasperatedly.

Allie shrugged. "I just know," she said. "You'll see."

"If you're sure," Harry said uncertainly.

Allie smiled at him brightly. "I'm positive," she said kissing him passionately.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	6. Chapter Five

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is Allie Moore/Black.

**Author's Note: **Thanks so much for the reviews for chapter. I'm so happy that everyone who had reviewed previous chapter are still reviews. You have no idea how great it feels to look on my email and see Review Alert on it. In this chapter, the trail is finished but we don't see what happens in the trail and Allie and the rest of the Harry Potter gang go to Hogwarts too. Anyway, let's get started on the fifth chapter of Harry Potter and the Girl from another World!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

It was now 5 o'clock in the afternoon, and Harry had just left to go to the hearing. Allie was sitting in the kitchen with Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, and Sirius. She kept on tapping her foot on the floor nervously, biting on her bottom lip and tapping her fingers on the table with her nails making a knocking. She always did this when she was really nervous about something. Allie was worried about her Harry even though she knew that he would get off, but it didn't stop her for worrying about him. Hermione, who was getting annoyed by the loud tapping, growled which made Allie stop what she was doing and looking at Hermione.

"Will you please stop that annoying tapping," Hermione snapped, growling. "I know you're worried about Harry but it doesn't mean that you have to be so annoying."

"I'm sorry," Allie wined stomping her foot on the ground. "It's just I always tap my nails when I'm really nervous."

Sirius, who was sitting in the seat next to Allie, put an arm around his daughter should causing her to sink in his side. "Harry's going to be just fine; you have nothing to worry about Aly," he told his daughter.

Allie nodded her head, feeling comforted by her father's words. "Thanks, Dad," she thanked causing him to smile at her brightly when she called him. "I feel better now. Harry was worried about the same thing, he was thinking about it last night. And I told him that he had nothing to worry about so maybe I should listen to my own advice."

Suddenly, Harry had entered the kitchen causing everyone to look at him. Allie, Sirius, Hermione, Ron, Fred George, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley all looked at waiting for him to say the words that would either calm or destroy them.

Harry grinned, his emerald green eyes sparkling happily. "I got off," he said causing everyone to cheer.

Allie smiled, happy that her Harry was happy. "I knew you would, love," she told him. "See there was nothing to worry about."

"I knew it too!" Ron cried pumping his fist in the air. "You always get away with stuff!"

Allie frowned at this. "You've been in trouble before," she said with a glare in her love's direction. It didn't sit well that her Harry got in trouble and always got away with it.

Harry shifted uneasily at his girlfriend's glare. "Thanks a lot Ron," he said through gritted teeth.

Ron just grinned at him. He seemed amused that his friend was scared of his girlfriend. Hermione, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation, turned back the conversation to the trial.

"They were bound to clear you," Hermione said, who had looked positively faint with anxiety when Harry had entered the kitchen and she said Allie was nervous. She was now holding a shaking hand over her eyes. "There was no case against you, none at all..."

Harry grinned as Allie made her way over to him. Once she was next to him, she wrapped an arm around his waist which caused Harry to wrap his arms around hers.

"Everyone seemed quite relived, though, considering they all knew I'd get off," Harry said still grinning. He smiled down at the girl in his arms who stared right back at him with love in her eyes.

Allie snuggled into Harry's chest while wrapping her other arm around his waist. Mrs. Weasley was wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George, and Ginny were doing a kind of war dance to a chant that went "He got off, he got off, he got off—"

"That enough settle down!" Mr. Weasley shouted, though he too was smiling. "Listen, Sirus, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry—"

Allie looked at her father's face which looked very angry and she had a feeling this had to do with this Malfoy person.

"What?" Sirius said sharply.

Fred, George, and Ginny were still chanting. "He got off, he got off, he got off—"

"Be quiet you three!" Mr. Weasley cried before turning his attention back to Sirius. "Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, and then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"Absolutely," Sirius replied. "We'll tell him, don't worry."

Mr. Weasley nodded. "Well," he started. "I'd better be going, there's a vomiting toilet in Berthnal Green waiting for me. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner."

"That's enough Fred, George, and Ginny," Mrs. Weasley told the three as Mr. Weasley left the kitchen. "Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you hardly at breakfast."

Harry nodded as he pulled away from Allie's grip and grabbed her hand, taking them to the table and sitting down. Allie was positively glowing; she was so happy that he was back with her once again. Ron and Hermione sat themselves down opposite of him, looking happier than they had done since he had first arrived at number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"Course, once Dumbledore turned up on your side there was no way they were going to convict you," Ron said happily, now dishing great mounds of mashed potatoes on everyone's plates.

"Yeah, he swung for me," Harry said. His face darkened. "I wish he'd talk to me. Or even looked at me."

Allie watched as Harry clapped a hand over his forehead and it looked like he was grimacing in pain. She whimpered as pain enveloped her forehead, and she wondered why. Harry looked at her with concern.

"Are you okay, love?" Harry asked, kissing her softly on the forehead.

The pain disappeared once his lips touched her forehead causing her to sigh in relief. "I'm fine," Allie lied.

Harry didn't look convinced, but he knew not to force her into telling him so he kept quite. Allie didn't like lying to her boyfriend, but she didn't want him to worry about her. He looked so happy and she didn't want to ruin that for him. It was night time once again, and Allie was in Harry's bed with her head on his chest. Harry's arms were wrapped her waist, holding her tightly against him.

Allie loved it when it was like this. This morning he was gone before she could even see him. She was depressed all morning and didn't really talk to anyone except Sirius. Allie was glad that she and Sirius were on good terms even though she didn't know him really well she didn't like it when she was mad at him. She yawned deeply, covering her mouth for her hand.

'Are you tired?" Harry asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.

Allie nodded her head again his chest before yawning again. "Yeah," she replied after she was done yawning. "It's been a busy day."

"Yes it has," Harry said agreeing with his girlfriend. He was quite for a moment and Allie thought he had fallen asleep, that is until he spoke again. "You're planning on going to Hogwarts with right."

Allie nodded as she lifted her head up and looked into her boyfriend's emerald green eyes. "Yeah, I'm going," she said. "Sirius has already got the stuff that I need." She winked at him. "You've not gong to get rid of me that easily."

Harry grinned at her. "I would never think about," he said seriously.

Allie kissed him on the lips before pulling back only to be kissed again. She giggled into his mouth and opened her mouth so that he could slip his warm tongue into her mouth. Allie moaned as she and Harry's tongue's fought for dominance. Harry slipped both hands under her shirt and started to rub her sides with both of his hands causing a sigh of contentment to escape her lips. Allie and Harry broke off their kiss for a minute before crashing their lips back together. She cupped his face in her hands and pulled him closer. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist. Allie sighed into his mouth; she could stay like this forever. Suddenly there was a knock at the door causing the couple to brake apart, not wanting to get caught kissing by anyone like Mrs. Weasley and Sirius. It turned out that it was only Hermione.

"Guess what!" Hermione cried excitedly.

"What Hermione?" Harry and Allie asked, looking amused.

Hermione squealed. "I'm a Prefect!" she cried looking positively happy. "And I have this letter for Harry." She held up the letter that she was holding in her hands. "I have a feeling who made the second Prefect." she said in a sing-song voice.

"Me?" Harry asked with disbelief written on his face.

Hermione nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yep," she said. "It's going to be so cool that we're going to be working together!"

Harry got out of the bed taking Allie with him and grabbed the letter from Hermione's hand. He opened the letter, but when nothing fell out, Hermione's mouth was open in shock and disbelief.

"See," Harry said. "No Prefect badge. I have a feeling Ron has the other Prefect badge Hermione."

"How is that even possible?" Hermione asked herself still in shock. "I was for sure that you were going to be Prefect."

"The Greatest Witch of Our Generation is wrong," Harry said in mock shock causing Allie to laugh loudly. He turned to Allie. "Is the world going to end?"

Allie giggled. "Let's hope not, love," she said.

Hermione glared at Allie and Harry. "Very funny, Harry," she snapped, stomping out of the room.

Harry and Allie looked at each other and laughed loudly. Once their laughing died down, the couple went back into the bed to finish what they started, hopefully with no interruptions.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Author's Note: **Yes I know I said that they were going to Hogwarts in this chapter, but I've decided to wait until Chapter Six for them to go to Hogwarts. Anyway, hope you liked the chapter and please review!


	7. Chapter Six

**Disclaimer: **The words that you see here are from Chapter 10 of the book Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix so anything that you see from that I do not own.

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews, and sorry for not updating sooner! In this chapter Allie and the gang go to Hogwarts, meets Luna Lovegood, and go on their way to Hogwarts. This should start an interesting year with Allie added in the mix. Anyway on Chapter Six of Harry Potter and the Girl from another World!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

The next few days were long and hard. Mostly Allie and the rest of the gang were cleaning Grimmauld Place because of Mrs. Weasley orders. Allie was getting tired of cleaning all the time; at least it was almost time to go to Hogwarts. She was excited to be gong to a magic school and maybe she would be able to make more friends than what she has now. Allie and Harry's relationship was still strong as they spent their time kissing whenever chance they got. The time she spent over at her father's house, she got closer to Sirius. Even though she was happy to be going to Hogwarts, Allie was going to miss her father.

It was the night before they had to leave for Hogwarts, and Allie was on Harry's bed lying right beside him with her face buried in his chest. She was tracing lazy patterns on Harry's chest and she stared blankly at the bare wall. Allie let out a content sigh causing Harry to look down at. She had a feeling that her boyfriend thought she was upset about something. Harry kissed Allie on the forehead softly while rubbing his hands up and down her back.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice.

Allie nodded while snuggling closer to Harry's warm body. "I'm fine," she replied, her voice muffled by Harry's shirt.

"Why were sighing then?" Harry asked, looking down at his girlfriend.

Allie lifted her head off of Harry's chest and she stared into his emerald green eyes which were shining with love and concern. "That was a happy sigh," she replied. "I'm really glad whatever brought me here happened. I can't think of another place to be other than here."

Harry smiled as he stared deeply in Allie's bright blue eyes. "I'm glad you're here too," he said softly. He kissed her for a moment before pulling away. "I love you Aly, and that will never change."

Allie's eyes filled with tear, but they were not sad tears but happy. Harry wiped away her tears before they could fall down her pretty face.

"Why are you crying?" Harry asked concern in his voice.

Allie sniffed and she cupped her boyfriend's face in her hands. "I'm just so happy," she replied brushing her thumbs on Harry's cheeks causing him to close his eyes and sigh contently.

With that, she kissed her boyfriend on the lips hungrily. She moaned as she felt Harry slip his warm tongue in her mouth. Her tongue tangled against her boyfriend's tongue as they started a dance with their tongues. Harry growled into her mouth, nipping on her bottom lip causing her to moan and he flipped them over so that he was on top. He pulled his lips away from Allie's causing whimper at the loss contact and he began to place light kisses on her neck before he sucked her pulse point causing her to groan.

Aly threaded her fingers through her boyfriend's hair as he continued to suck on her neck, she gasped when he bit on her neck. She gasped again as Harry licked the spot on her neck where he bit her at with his tongue. Allie's hands went to down to the hem of Harry's shirt and was about to take it off but Harry stopped her before she could. He was breathing deeply and Allie could see the lust in his eyes. Harry got off of her and sat down on the bed right beside her. She searched his eyes to see what he was thinking about, but she couldn't find anything.

"What is it love?" Allie asked still looking in his eyes.

"We need to stop," Harry replied as he looked away from Allie. "Before we do something that we might regret."

Allie looked confused for moment before she realized what he was talking. Sex. He wasn't ready to make love to her which she understood wholeheartly. When she was younger, she decided that she wanted to wait until she was married before having sex and she was glad that her boyfriend wanted to wait too. Allie cupped Harry's face in her hands making him look her. She could still see the lust in his emerald green eyes.

"It's alright," she told him softly. "We can wait. I'm not one of those girls who forces a guy to have sex and I'm never going to be. If you want to wait then we will."

Harry spoke for the first time since they had started this conversation. "Believe me, Aly," he started. "I really want too, but I think that we're not ready to go that far into our relationship just yet."

Allie nodded her head in agreement. "I totally agree with you," she said. "Come let's go to bed, we have a long day tomorrow."

Harry nodded as he turned to his side and wrapped his arms around Allie's waist, pulling her close to him. Allie laid her head on Harry's chest. The couple fell asleep in each other's arms quickly.

Allie was the first one to wake up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her boyfriend's form which was still sleeping peacefully. Allie sat up in the bed and saw that Ron was already up and dressed.

"Hey Ron," she greeted him with a wave.

Ron smiled at her. "Good morning, Allie," he said. He jerked his head in Harry's direction. "You should wake him, Mum's going ballistic saying that we're going to be late for the train."

Allie nodded her head and she looked back her boyfriend before shaking him. "Come on, love, it's time to get up," she said softly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Allie tiredly. Allie smiled softly as she stared into his emerald green eyes. Before they could have their good morning kiss, Ron started to speak.

"...Better hurry up, Mum's going ballistic, she says we're going to be late for the train..."

Allie kissed Harry quickly before leaving the room so Harry could get dressed. She fought the urge to peak into the room to see her boyfriend getting dressed, but she knew that Harry would completely be embarrassed so she held the urge to do so. Allie heard a lot of commotion in the house. She had a feeling that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs instead of them carrying it themselves, with the result that they had hurled straight into Ginny and knocked her down two flights of stairs into the hall; Mrs. Black and Mrs. Weasley were both screaming at the top of their voices. Allie barely noticed Harry and Ron come out of the room. She didn't even notice when Harry wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. Allie was mostly paying attention to what was going on downstairs.

"—COULD HAVE DONE HER A SERIOUS INJURY, YOU IDIOTS—"

"—FLTHY HALF-BREEDS, BESMIRCHING THEE HOUSE OF MY FATHER'S—"

Hermione hurried up the stairs looking flustered. Harry's owl, Hedwig, was swaying on her shoulder, and she was carrying a squirming Crookskanks in her arms.

"Mum and Dad just sent Hedwig back"—the fluttered obliging over and perched on Harry's shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Harry nodded his head before resting his chin on Allie's shoulder. "Yes," he replied. "Is Ginny alright?"

"Mrs. Weasley's patched her up," Hermione replied. "But now Mad-Eye complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore's here, otherwise the guard will be one short."

Harry looked confused. "Guard?" he said. "We have to go to Kings Cross with a guard?"

"You have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected him.

Allie felt Harry's arms tighten around her and she did her best to comfort him, but to no avail.

"Why?" Harry asked irritably. "I thought Voldemort was supposed to be lying low, or are you telling me he's going out from behind a dustbin and do me."

Allie shivered at the very thought that she could easily lose her love by Voldemort at any given moment. Maybe it was a good thing that he had a guard to protect, but she didn't say anything not wanting her boyfriend to be mad at her.

"I don't know, it's just what Mad-Eye says," Hermione said distractedly, looking at her watch that was around her wrist. "But if we don't leave soon we're defiantly going to miss the train..."

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE?" Mrs. Weasley bellowed and Allie and Hermione jumped.

While Allie stayed with Harry and Ron, Hermione had ran back downstairs. Harry hurried after her dragging his and Allie's trunks but not before he put Hedwig in her cage which Allie carried for him. Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage, but no one bothered to close the curtains over her which Allie wished that they did. The screaming gave her bad memories.

"Harry, Allie, you're to come with me and Tonks," Mrs. Weasley shouted over the repeated screeches of "MUDBLOODS SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!" "Leave your trunk and owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage...oh for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

A bear-like dog had appeared at Harry's side, and Allie knew that it was her dad in his Animagus disguise.

"Hey Dad," Allie greeted while bending down to pet the dog. The dog licked her on the cheek causing her to giggle. "It's nice to see you too."

Allie stood back up and followed Harry, who was now with Mrs. Weasley. She grabbed his hand causing him to look at her. Harry smiled at his girlfriend as he squeezed her hand tightly.

"Oh honestly," Mrs. Weasley said despairingly. "Well, on your head be it."

She wrenched the door open and stepped out into the weak September sunlight. Harry, Allie, and the dog followed her. The door slammed shut behind them and Mrs. Black's screeches were cut off instantly causing Allie to sigh in relief.

"Where is Tonks?" Harry asked, looking around as they went down the stone steps of number twelve, which vanished the moment they reached the pavement.

He was still holding on tightly to Allie's hand, almost afraid that she would leave if he let go. Allie wondered what made him feel this way. He must have had a nightmare of her leaving him; she thought that he would at least tell about it, wouldn't he?

"She's waiting for us just up here," Mrs. Weasley replied stiffly, averting her eyes from the lolloping black dog in the middle of Harry and Allie.

Allie could tell that she wasn't happy that her dad was going with them. An old woman greeted them on the corner. She had slightly curled gray hair that was shaped like a porkpie. Allie had a feeling that this was Tonks, using her Metamorphmagus ability.

"Wotcher, Harry and Allie," she said winking. "Better hurry up, hadn't we, Molly?" she added looking at her watch.

"I know, I know," Mrs. Weasley moaned, lengthening her stride. "But Mad-Eye wanted to wait for Sturgis...If only Arthur could have got us cars from the Ministry again...but Fudge wouldn't let him borrow as much as an empty ink bottle these days...How Muggles can stand traveling without magic..."

Allie was going to comment that it wasn't as hard as it seemed but a hard look from Harry made her snap her mouth shut. The black dog gave a joyful bark and gamboled around them, snapping at pigeons, and chasing its own tail. Allie couldn't help but laugh at her dad and she saw that Harry couldn't help but laugh too. Sirius had been trapped inside for a very long time. Allie saw Mrs. Weasley purse her lips in a way that reminded her off her mother from the other world.

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross by foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring cats for Harry and Allie's entertainment. Once inside the train station, they lingered casually beside the barrier between platform nine and ten. Allie guessed that this was the way to go to the Hogwarts Express. When the coast was clear, then each of them leaned again it and easily though onto platform nine and three quarters. Allie almost tripped but Harry caught her before she could fall.

"Thanks," she muttered, leaning into his side.

Harry nodded. "No problem," he told her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I hope the other's make it in time," Mrs. Weasley said, anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, through which new arrivals would come.

"Nice dog, Harry!" A boy called with dreadlocks.

Harry grinned, his arm still around Allie. "Thanks Lee," Harry said as Sirius wagged his tail franticly.

Allie couldn't help but smile down at her dad quickly. Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley pointed her finger.

"Oh good," Mrs. Weasley said, sounding relieved. "Here's Alastor with the luggage, look..."

A porter's cap pulled low over his mismatched eyes, Moody came limping through the archway pushing a cart full of their trunks.

"All okay," he muttered to Mrs. Weasley and Tonks. "Don't think we were followed..."

A second later, Mr. Weasley emerged into the platform with Ron and Hermione. They had unloaded Moody's luggage cart when Fred, George, and Ginny turned up with Lupin.

"No trouble," Moody growled.

"Nothing," Lupin replied with a nod.

"Thank goodness," Allie muttered under her breath.

"I'm still reporting Sturgis to Dumbledore," Moody said. "That's the second time he's not turned up in week. Getting as unreliable as Mundungus."

Lupin shook everyone's hands. "Well, look after yourselves," he said. He reached Harry last and have him a clap on the shoulder. "You too Harry, be careful."

"Don't worry, I will," Harry said with a grin.

Allie nodded her agreement. "I'll make sure he takes care of himself," she said grinning in Harry's direction.

Lupin smiled. "I bet you will Aly," he said. "Hope you have a good time at Hogwarts."

"Don't worry I will," Allie said.

"Yeah, keep your head down and your eyes peeled," Moody said, shaking Harry's hand too. "And don't forget, all of you—careful what you put in writing. If in doubt, don't put it in a letter at all."

Tonks hugged Hermione, Ginny, and Allie. "It's been great meeting all of you," she said. "We'll see you soon, I expect."

A warning whistle sounded; all the students still on the platform started hurrying onto the train.

"Quick, Quick," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly, hugging them at random and catching Harry and Allie twice. "Write...be good...if you've forgotten anything we'll send it on...onto the train now, hurry."

For one brief moment, the great black dog stood on its hind legs, putting his paws on Harry's shoulders before looking at Allie licking her face in goodbye. But Mrs. Weasley pushed Harry in the process pushing Allie toward the train hissing, "For heaven sakes act more like a dog Sirius!"

"See you!" Harry and Allie called out of the open window as the train began to move while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny waved from behind them. The figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog bounding along the side the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, and then they turned a corner, and Sirius was gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us," Hermione said in a worried tone.

"Oh lighten up Hermione," Allie said. "My dad hasn't seen daylights for mouths."

"Well," Fred said, clapping his hand together. "Can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later." And Fred and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

Harry turned to Hermione and Ron. "Shall we go find a compartment, then," he asked.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks. "Err," Ron said.

Allie squeezed Harry's hand that she was holding. "Don't you remember, Ron and Hermione are perfects," she said. "They have to go to the perfect carriages."

"Oh, right," Harry said in realization. "Well, have a good time."

With that, he and Allie walked down the corridors with Ron and Hermione's shocked looks peering at their backsides. They searched high and low for a compartment but couldn't find one that is until they found one with only two people in it.

"Hey Neville," Harry greeted, holding Allie's hand.

Neville looked up from where he was sitting at, next to a girl and smiled when he saw Harry. "Hey mate," he greeted before noticing Allie for the first. He pointed at her. "Who's this Harry?"

"Oh, it's my girlfriend," Harry replied. "Allie Moore, this is Neville Longbottom."

Allie smiled prettily at him causing the poor boy to blush. "It's nice to meet you, Neville," she said. "Is it okay for us to sit here?"

Luna Lovegood looked up. She had shaggily, waist length, dirty blond hair, very pale eyebrows, and protuberant yes that gave her a permanently surprised look. Her eyes ranged over Neville and came to rest on Harry. She nodded.

"Thanks," Allie said smiling.

Harry and Neville stowed the three trucks and Hedwig's cage in the luggage rack and sat down. Harry slipped an arm around Allie's shoulder and pulled her close to him. Allie snuggled into his warm body. Luna watched them over her upside down magazine which Allie knew as the Quibbler. She did not seem to need to blink as much as normal humans. She stared and stared at Harry, who had taken the seat opposite of her and now wished he had not. Allie smirked at how uncomfortable Harry was next to Luna. The girl was strange but that was what Allie liked about her, but she knew that Luna and Harry would become great friends.

"Had a good summer, Luna?" Allie asked politely, as if they had been friends for a long time.

Luna seemed to look surprised but quickly covered it with a dreamy look. "Yes," she replied dreamily, without taking her gaze off of Harry. "Yes, it was quite enjoyable, you know. You're Harry Potter." she added.

"I know I am," Harry said.

Neville and Allie chuckled. Luna turned her pale eyes on Neville.

"And I don't know who you are," she said.

"I'm nobody," Neville said hurriedly.

Allie gave him a sharp look even if they didn't know each other that well; she never did like it when someone didn't think highly of themselves. "No your not," she said sharply. She turned to Luna. "He's Neville Longbottom, and she's Luna Lovegood. Ginny talked about her before and Luna's in the same year as Ginny, but in Ravenclaw."

"Wit beyond measure in a man's greatest treasure," Luna said in a sing-song voice.

She raised her upside down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Harry and Neville looked at each other, trying to hold their laughter. Allie pitched Harry on the side causing him to yelp out.

"Be nice," Allie ordered quietly with a deathly glare plastered on her face.

Harry shuttered under the harsh glare that was on his girlfriend's face, and knew to be nice to Luna or he would a slow and painful death even worse than Voldemort killing him. The train rattled onwards, speeding them out into the open country. It was an odd unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously gray clouds. To Allie, it was rather depressing.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville said, breaking the silence.

"Another Remembrall," Harry said, taking a guess.

Neville shook his head. "Nope," he said. "But could use another one, though, I lost the old one ages ago...no, look at this..."

He dug the hand that was not keeping a tight grip on his toad onto his school bag and after a bit of rummaging pulled out what appeared to be a small gray cactus in a pot, except it was covered with what looked like boils rather than spines.

"Minbulus mimbleronia," he said proudly.

Allie and Harry stared at the thing. It was pulsating slightly, giving it the rather sinister look of some diseased internal organ.

"It's really rare," Neville said beaming. "I don't know if there's one in the green house at Hogwarts even. I can't wait to show it Professor Sprout. My great uncle Algie got it for me in Assyix. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Allie faked a smile. "That's great Neville," she said in what she hoped was an excited expression.

Obviously, it was because Neville beamed more than he did before.

"Does it...er...do anything?" Harry asked.

"Loads of stuff!" Neville cried proudly. "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism—hold Trevor for me."

He dumped the toad of Harry's lap. Allie fought the urge to gag at the sight of his toad. Neville took a quill from his school bag. Luna Lovegood's popping eyes appeared over the top of her upside down magazine again, watching what Neville was doing. Neville held the Minbulus Mimbleronia up to his eyes; his tongue between his teeth, chose his spot, and was about to pock the plant but was stopped by Allie.

"Stop!" Allie cried suddenly causing everyone to look at. She blushed in embarrassment. "I just wouldn't poke the plate with the quil. Who knows might have happened, stuff would squirt everywhere."

"Hello...Harry." A nervous voice said from the compartment door.

Allie turned around as everyone else did the same. It was a very pretty girl with long black who seemed to blush. Allie growled quietly as the girl stared at Harry with a hungry look in her eyes. She immediately didn't like this girl if the girl thought that she would let her take her Harry from her then the girl was sadly mistaken.

Allie glared at the girl. "I think you should leave," she growled.

The girl turned to her with a glare. "Who are you?" the girl asked, snottily.

Allie glared at the girl even harder. "If you look at my boyfriend like that, I will personally cut off your head and stick it up your ass," she threaded causing the girl to squeak as the girl ran away.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" Harry asked jokingly while pitching her cheek. "That's so cute!"

Allie slapped his hand away and glared at him. "Shut up Potter," she growled, crossing her arms across her chest with her bottom lip jutting out in a cute little pout.

Harry kissed her pout before pulling away. "Come on, Aly," Harry said wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "You know you're the only girl for me."

Allie groaned as she snuggled into his side. "You make it so hard to be mad at you, Harry," she said pressing a kiss to his cheek.

Harry smiled cheekily. "But you love me," he said with a shrug.

Allie stared into his eyes dreamily. "I know," Allie said smiling at him softly.

The gang was now standing in front of the hundred horseless stagecoaches. Allie remembered this from the Harry Potter books so she knew that there was creature pulling the stagecoaches. She noticed that Harry had look at the carriages but took another look. Harry was behind Ron, and Allie was right next to him holding his hand.

"What are those things, d'you reckon?" he asked Ron, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them.

Ron looked at him confused. "What things?" he asked.

"Those horse—"

Suddenly, Luna appeared holding Pig's cage in her arms; the owl was twittering excitedly as usual. Allie wondered how this small owl could be this excited.

"Here you are," Luna said. "He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

Ron looked at her weirdly as if she said the strangest thing in the world. Well anything Luna said was strange Allie thought to herself, but that's the thing I love about her. Ron was quiet for a few moments before replying.

"Er…yeah…he's alright," said Ron gruffly. "Well, come on then, let's get in." He turned to Harry, who was still holding onto Allie's hand. "What were you saying Harry?"

"Those horse things pulling the carriages!" said Harry, impatiently.

He gripped Allie's hand tightly causing her to wince a little but he didn't take notice to it. The four walked towards the carriages in which Hermione and Ginny were sitting in. Ron gave Harry a perplexed look.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about—look!"

Harry let go of Allie's hand to grab Ron's arm and wheel him about that he was face-to-face with the winged horse. Ron stared straight at it for a second before turning to look at Harry.

"What am I suppose to be looking at?" asked Ron.

"At the — there between the shafts! Harnessed to the couch! It's right there in front—"

But Ron continued to look bemused, a strange thought occurred to Harry.

"Can't . . . you see them?"

"See what!"

"Can't you see what's pulling the carriages?"

Ron looked seriously alarmed now. "Are you feeling alright Harry?" he asked.

"I . . . yeah . . ."

Allie noticed that her boyfriend looked bewildered, she walked over to him, and grabbed his hand causing to turn to look at her. "It's alright love," she told him squeezing his hand tightly. "I believe you."

"At least someone does," Harry muttered to himself, looking down at the ground.

"It's alright," said a dreamy voice.

Harry and Allie turned around only to see Luna Lovegood smiling at them dreamily.

"I can see them too," Luna continued dreamily.

"Can you?" Harry asked with pleading eyes, hoping that she could and then he would know that he wasn't crazy.

Luna nodded. "Oh yes," she said. "They are called Thestral's and they can only be seen by people who have seen death." She smiled dreamily. "You just as sane as I am." With that, she walked into the carriage.

"That makes me feel loads better," Harry muttered sarcastically.

Allie patted his shoulder with her free. "It's alright love," she soothed, resting her head on his shoulder. "Come on, let's go."

Harry squeezed her hand before nodding his head. With that, the young couple walked inside the carriage.

**To Be Continued . . .**


End file.
